


Dirtier than Grease

by EsdrasCastanheiras



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Sadism, Loss of Control, Master/Servant, Multi, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Secret Society, Submission, extra tags during the writing, tanks?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsdrasCastanheiras/pseuds/EsdrasCastanheiras
Summary: Some jokes are bad, some jokes are stupid, some jokes are offensive......And some jokes release repressed feelings, messing up the status quo and the restful sleep of the involved ones.





	1. Just a stupid dance

A thin rain was falling that evening, so Nakajima walked slowy by the boardwalk in her way to the garages of Oarai senshado team. At first she shouldn't be there, because she had an appointment at the dentist, but on her way to the clinic she recieved an call about the procedure's reschedule due to the doctor's agenda. With plenty of spare time left she was enjoying her way back to the garage: first because had been some time since her last stroll in the rain, something she really liked. Second because she wasn't exactly thrilled to that appointment anyway (she was pretty sure that her dentist was eager to put a drill in her mouth this time, and operating heavy tools usually gives you another dimension about a drill's power), and third because she now could go back to her friends and finish the refit in the Porshe Tiger, something trully thrilling to her. She was so happy that she stop in a convenience store and buy some snacks to spoil her girls during the break in the work.

 When she got into the garage the rain was in it's last drops, so she closed her umbrella and put her hand in the handle, but suddenly stopped, noticing the silence. No screamings, no machine humming and no metal slamming (what was totally uncharacteristic of the automobile department). She thinked about walk in to check out the silence's reason, but then a sudden curiosity strike the mechanic's mind: She was the Automobile Department boss, and Hoshino, Suzuki and Tsuchiya weren't expecting her return so soon. Maybe sneaking by the back door could give Nakajima an intresting insight about the working habits of her friends during her absense.

 Being the responsible by the Automobile department have some perks, like the keys of the back door, by where Nakajima had entered the garage. The place was in order, no flames or dead bodies (so far, so good). Walking by the work isles, their cars were in order, without any tunning or any other unusual "rad" features that Tsuchiya always want to put in them. She was almost at the end of the garage, where leopan sleeps, and Nakajima started to feel a little disappointed: she was glad that her girls were ordely working during her absence, but after all her sneaking-thing she was expecting AT LEAST some ruckus that justify her behavior. While thinking about this, the Leopon commander heard some laugh behind the Tiger Porshe. She sneak closer to the tank with renewed curiosity and start to reconize Hoshino and Suzuki voices:

\- You missed the cue again! - Hoshino pointed out

\- More two minutes in the challenge - Suzuki said, and then an pipy music started.

Nakajima glanced Hoshino sitted in a chair and Suzuki leaning in a workbench, close to a radio. In front of them was Tsuchiya wearing... something. She was in her underware, while sitted above her head was a shaggy brown rug; she apparently was trying to execute the infamous anglerfish dance, dressed like an leopan (or something intended to be an leopan).

\- Come on guys - Tsuchiya cried with an yellow smile - I missed this cue a thousand times now, can't we just give up and go back to fix our leopan?

\- Nope - Hoshino answer with a grin - you said that you wanted to project the next car refit, right?

\- Yeah but...

\- And that's only for the seniors: the two of us or Nakajima-sempai. BUT we could think about that...

\- ...IF you do exactly what we ask - Suzuki proceed - and we asked you to be our new mascot!

\- But if I'm leopan's team mascot, why I'm doing the anglerfish dance?

\- Because mascots do silly things, your silly mascot! - Hoshino answer with a laugh.

\- Now stop buying time! - Suzuki interrupted - Let's go from the beggining!

\- Okay... - Tsuchiya sigh and started again the choreography.

At that point, Nakajima was thinking that she would be happier with the dentist's drill.

For being an underclassman, Tsuchiya was almost all the time helping Nakajima with all the burocratic things in the automobile department, and that's always give her a more complex impression about the always-happy and always-energetic Tsuchiya: she loved being with her senior at the garage, fixing things, and she always looked up to her, Hoshino and Suzuki, like older sisters. Because of this behavior, she would always hide her feelings about the things in them she didn't like: and dancing in a humiliating fashion in front of her senior (and by their request) was one of this things.

Nakajima always tried to treat the Leopan team like a big family, where the members always take care and support each other. And she always knew that Hoshino and Suzuki had little bullying inclinations towards the freshmans, since they're stronger than the rest of the second years and most part of the third years. But they had promissed to Nakajima that they would not pick up Tsuchiya.

And seeing this promess being broken angered Nakajima.

\- Stop this right now! - she said marching from behind the Porshe Tiger. Tsuchiya cover herself in shock while Hoshino and Suzuki jump straight up â€“ Tsuchiya, dress yourself and take of this mat from your head!

\- Nakajima! - Suzuki gasped trying to turn off the radio - You supposed to be at...

\- But I'm not! - Nakajima cut her friends words - Instead I'm here watching this shaming behavior from the two of you!

\- But we're just joking -Hoshino said, trying to look cool without sucess - We're not going to...

\- Stop! - Nakajima cut off them again - I don't care about what you two will say right now! You're broke the only promess I asked from you! And I bet that this isn't the first time!

Nakajima always behave herself like an cute mother in the Automobile department, so her tantrum was actually scaring her three friends.

\- Nakajima-sempai - Tsuchiya said - Please don't be so angry, it was just a joke...

\- Tsuchiya... - Only when Nakajima turn her head to the second year, her face softened a little - please be honest with me: do you like when they make you do this things?

After some time changing her sight beetween Nakajima and the other girls, Tsuchiya just mutter:

\- Not really...

Then Nakajima turn back to Hoshino and Suzuki. Both were leaning at the workbench, looking to the ground.

\- Sorry for that... - Suzuki wispered - It was supposed to be a funny play...

\- We'll never gonna do it again - Hoshino said, just a little louder than her friend - We promise.

A heavy silence remained inside the garage, being occasionaly broken by the sound of Tsuchiya getting inside her overall. At some point, Nakajima raised her head and spoke:

\- That's not enough.

The other three girls kept looking to Nakajima in shock, until Hoshino open her mouth

\- W-what do you mean?

\- You already betrayed my trust and humiliate Tsuchiya - Nakajima said crossing her arms - This time I will make sure you two learn this lesson.

Nakajima was feeling really hurt and piss off at the same time. She really wanted believe in what Suzuki and Hoshino promised, but her recent expericence wouldn't allow that.

\- Tsuchiya - Nakajima then turned to her friend - please go to our green locker and bring two of our wooden rulers...

\- Y-yes, sempai - Tsuchiya leaved the group, still looking to them.

\- Nakajima - Suzuki said, with a twinge of apreension in her voice - What are you pretending?

\- You two will turn to the workbench - Nakajima spoke - lower your pants and bend over.

\- You are kidding, right? - Hoshino tried to sound outraged, but you could feel her voice shaking.

\- Never spoked so serious - Nakajima was unshaken - I will make sure you learn the lesson this time.

\- But we already prom...

\- And you already break that promess. I will give you two options: turn around, lower your pants and bend over, or I will go to the student council ask for your suspension.

\- What?! - Both girls were shocked.

\- What you have done is heavy harassment. The despicable kind of thing that will not be tolerate neither by me neither by the council and commander Nishizumi. I'm willing to have your punished one way or another. So, what do you choose?

Hoshino and Suzuki started to look to each other, since Nakajima didn't care anymore to her pleas. After some seconds exchanging faces, Hoshino and Suzuki turned around and lower her overalls till their knees, exposing their white undies.

Tsuchiya appeared behind the tank with the requested rulers, only to stumble into her two friends bended over the workbench with their pants down.

\- Whaaaaaaat!? What the hell is happening here?!

\- We'll make them feel how you had felt - Nakajima said in a low voice - some light spanking like we do with naughty children.

Tsuchiya remained some time with her mouth open, trying to assimilate the situation. At the end she just moved her lips in a "Okay".

They both got closer to the workbench, but Hoshino and Suzuki keeped still and silent, their breathing becoming a little more visible. Nakajima positioned herself at Hoshino's side, while Tsuchiya keep at Suzuki's side.

\- Thirty slaps - Nakajima said, while looking to Tsuchiya to calm her down - will be your punishment for this bad behavior, then I will consider your promess. But be sure that will take more time for me to forgive you two. I'll do this for your own good. Any questions?

Both girls stayed with their heads tucked down. Then Nakajima looked at Tsuchiya and mimicked the movement they would do. She didn't wanted to hurt them, of course: these light slaps would shake their pride more than their butts. Nakajima gave the signal and the rulers came down to the first slap. Hoshino and Suzuki let go a little weep as their hips tensed.

\- One - Nakajima said calmly, then her and Tsuchiya repeated the movement.

Nakajima was very angry at the discovering of Tsuchiya's harassment by various reasons. The first being the well-being of her underclassmen of course, but also the cowardly of that action: They would tease her because of Tsuchiya's will to praise them, but hide this from her because they knew she would stop them. Because she was at their league.

But after her rancor was released in the firsts ten spanks, she started to think if maybe she didn't overreact. After all, now she was using her powers against the duo. This guilt was reinforced by their gasping breath and low but constant moaning. She signal to Tsuchiya and they stopped the spanking around the twenty one. Nakajima took some steps backward and pull Tsuchiya with her.

\- Do you think thats enough? - She asked, but her question fall in deaf ears, Tsuchiya eyes were unusually wide open, looking to Hoshino and Suzuki. When Nakajima turn her head accompaning Tsuchiya eyes, she understood.

Hidden by the puffy breathing and low moans, the surprisingly feature was on her hips: their dark skin, now sligthy red after the spanking had a constrasting effect with their white underware, but the contrast was now less visible,since their panties were heavily wet, an soaked state just impossible to be achieved by their skin sweat alone.

Nakajima almost let her ruler fall while looking to their colleagues figures tucked an now totally bend over the workbench.

\- Tsuchiya... - Her voice was low - they piss themselves?! I mean, we were using little force, right?

\- Nakajima-sempai...

\- They couldn't be that scared, right?

\- Nakajima-semp...

\- I didn't want to punished them that hard, I just...

\- Nakajima sempai! That... that is not urine.

Nakajima almost fell sitted in the ground when she looked to that moist, panting and trembling image, now knowing the meaning of all that.

\- No, nonono... - Nakajima repeated herself in a really low voice while grabbing Tsuchiya's arm - this is not happening, this is... just so wrong...

Due to the absence of the counting and spanking, Hoshino and Suzuki started to present some movement: Their heads turn to each other, and after their hands tangled and push their bodies close, the duo started to kiss each other. With eyes closed and apparent oblivion of all around, their mouths and tongues begun an gasped and wet kiss with barely time to breathing.

Nakajima and Tsuchiya kept looking for some seconds to the action unrolling right in front of them, until the younger one finally turn her eyes of her friends and whispered to her commander:

\- W-what we do now?

Nakajima spent some seconds looking to Tsuchiya's face. Her mind could not find any conventional solution to that, not even drop the rulers and just run away. She drove in on that mess, now she should at least finish it properly

\- We'll finish the punishment - She finally said, holding Tsuchiya's hand and bring her close to their friends, who were still busy kissing and licking each other.

Nakajima looked at Tsuchiya and mimicked the movement they would do again, but this time the feeling was completly diferent: The spanking was weaker and less precise, on the other hand, Hoshino and Suzuki now were moaning in a louder tone. After the final spanking, Nakajima and Tsuchiya dropped the wooden rulers in the ground and back up until their Porshe Tiger, avoiding look directly to their friends. After some seconds, Nakajima spoke, trying to show self-control.

\- The punishment is over... you two can dress yourselves now.

Slowly, Hoshino and Suzuki started to get up from the workbench and pull up their clothes, and at the end they almost looked like their regular selves, except by the flustered-red faces and small red marks around their lips. The quartet start to look each other during some painfully long seconds, until their commander spoke.

\- I brought some snacks, lets eat them and call the day, okay?

The others just silently nod, and they sit to lunch in a mood fit to a funeral, with distant goodbyes and a return to home drowned in thoughts .

 


	2. Fuel Tank

In the next morning, Nakajima was tucked in her bed, considering call a sick day. She barely had some sleep, first because she didn't could stop thinking in the events of the day before, second because, when the tiredness finally got the best over her, Nakajima's dreams still were about the spanking session: she repeatedly dreamed about Hoshino and Suzuki, naked and kissing each other. The worse part was that Nakajima couldn't feel guilty about that. Even with her morals chastising that behavior and that dreams, there were something off in how she felt all this.

Her thoughts come to an end when she recieve a text from Tsuchiya:

"So, are you wake now?"

"Yes"

"You also had a bad night sleep?"

"Yes"

"Have you read the links I sent you?"

"Don't start it again!"

"But make sense, dosen't?!"

Usually, her  texting with Tsuchiya was like,  three-quarter made of emojis (of which  ninety percent were her driver's fault) but on that night, Tsuchiya dealt with the last night facts  by digging information  o n the internet and  sending  all t hat she  could  find to Nakajima (with out any filter, unfortunally):  Submission, BDSM, Nyotaimori and more. After some point, she started to send porn videos, and only stopped after Nakajima  threatened block her.

"For the last time Tsuchiya: Stop thinking about it, lets go to School and pretend that nothing happened. I bet Suzuki and Hoshino will do the same"

"Well, if you say so... see you there, then"

Now that the sick day plan was busted, Nakajima slowly got out of her bed, starting to dress up. It would be a really long day.

 

Entering her classroom, she found Hoshino and Suzuki sat at their usual places, and greet them trying to sound the more casual possible.

\- So - Hoshino ask with her usual "bad girl" atitude - How much work will we have today?

\- Work? - Nakajima spend some seconds to  answer , since she was expecting (or even afraid of) some reminescences about yesterday - Well, we need to finish the Porshe Tiger refit, clean up the garage and bring the tanks of rabbit team and anglerfish team to maintance.

\- Rabbit team, hun? - Suzuki said - Well, let's hope this time they manage to leave at least the  tank's barrel in one piece...

\- Well, if they didn't - Hoshino pointed out - we can surely kick them of the team: nobody should ride a tank if can twist a barrel that way more then once.

Suzuki and Hoshino start laughing and Nakajima join in with relief: they also would use the "don't talk and don't remember" tactic. The rest of the classes gone by normally and as the bell rang anouncing the end of the classes, the trio was on their way to the garage, like all the other days. After entering the building, they were recieved by an extra-energic Tsuchiya, and while Hoshino and Suzuki gone got the tools, the second year jump at Nakajima's side, urging for updates about the "spanking subject".

\- They didn't touch this subject - Nakajima said with impatience - And we shouldn't do it either.

\- Like, we'll pretend we've not slap their butts while they're kissing?

\- Exactly! As I told you before, all what happened yesterday was just a big... misunderstanding. This is not a steamy novel or something like that...

\- Well, sounded pretty steamy for me.

\- I should've let you with that rug in your head if I knew you would be this bratty, Tsuchi...

\- Okay okay, I will pretend it didn't happened, just please don't use your ruler at me.

Nakajima almost answer back, but the arrive of the others cut short the discussion.

\- Oi! - Suzuki said, while dragging two toolboxes with her - Are you two comming or not? I'll not lift Leopan's hatch alone!

\- I'm on the way - Nakajima awnser, while giving Tsuchiya the "final warning" look.

The day pass ed by like Nakajima wanted: lots of work, oil and fixing, and none spanking or other juices. Kawashima-sempai came over in name of the student council, with some paperwork and lots of scoldings because of deadlines and  budgets. After she'd gone, the freshmens of Rabbit Team had brought their tank (and Asuza Sawa couldn't find enough words and apologies to justify the new twisted barrel). Finishing the day, commander Nishizumi brought Anglerfish team's tank, and while Tsuchiya and Mako Reizei exchange information about the driving matters, Suzuki and Hoshino were trying to dismantle the engine compartment to check out it's state.

\- Your girls are lively as always, Nakajima-san - Miho said, while looking the automobile department work.

\- Yes - Nakajima replied - I was afraid they would be gloomy after some serious questions we've discuted yesterday, but I'm glad to see that it isn't the case.

\- I could imagine that - Miho said, smiling - You guys are so close, almost like family. And even from a distance I can see that these girls have total trust in you. Congratulations for that!

\- Thanks! - Nakajima complied, even if the words touched her in a deeper way after yesterday - You also have a similar role in our Sensha-do team, right?

Miho got embarassed with the praise, and before she could  answer , an really loud metallic noise  startled both commanders: While trying to pull off the fuel tank, Hoshino and Suzuki let it fall flat into the ground.

\- Are you guys ok?! - Nakajima rushed into the place, followed by Miho and Tsuchiya. Suzuki and Hoshino were already at the ground, trying to turn over the fuel tank.

\- Sorry Nakajima-sempai! - Suzuki shouted, unusually  nervous and flustered - The rope just  burst ! We didn't knew...

\- We can fix it! - Hoshino also was  trembling \- We really didn't... Sorry! I mean...

\- Girls, girls! - Nakajima said, trying to calm down the duo - It's okay! I just wanna know if you two are alright!

- Yes... - Both girls answer, but their heads were down and looked like they were about to cry

\- I'll leave you guys to work, I don't wanna interrupt anything - Miho said, while  moving away .

\- Okay - Nakajima said - Let me take you until the door!

While Miho and Nakajima were almost at the door, the Anglerfish commander muttered:

\- They looked really upset, don't they?

\- Yeah, but I guess it's because they made a mistake in front of non-automobile department staff - Nakajima lied, trying to look the most peacefull she could - We're really proud of our abilities, as you well know...

\- And I'm always honored by this - Miho said with a smile - I'll let you girls work. Don't be too rough with Suzuki and Hoshino now, okay? Tell me if you need any help.

\- Sure, thanks! Have a nice evening - Nakajima said. While Miho walk away from the garage, Nakajima tought how the commander would actually react if she really asks her help with all these situation. After a long breath, Nakajima turn around and walk back to the Anglerfish's Panzer IV.

\- Where are they? - Nakajima asked, when she found Tsuchiya alone, sitted above the fuel tank.

\- The locker room - Tsuchiya answer, jumping down - They storm in and didn't awnser any of my pleas, threats and jokes. You know what that means, right?

\- That we need to talk with them - Nakajima said, marching in the locker room direction - And that's is not even close of that porn videos you send to me...

\- If you say so... - Tsuchiya crossed her arms while accompaning her commander - but are you sure you don't want bring some rope and duct tape, just in case?

Nakajima dismiss her driver's comments when they got in the locker room door. She knocked.

\- Suzuki, Hoshino! It's me! I wanna talk with you two!

After some seconds of silence, they heard a faint voice inside.

\- It's open...

The two mecanics entered by the door and,  surrounded by the lockers and benches, found Hoshino and Suzuki side-to-side,  on their knees in the middle of the room. In front of them, one of the department's wooden rulers. Both girls were with their heads down and didn't spoke when their friends entered and closed the door.

Nakajima felt her stomach stick on her back;  a lso, she felt Tsuchiya stick behind her and constantly pull the back of her clothes to call her sempai's attention.

\-  This is escalating too quickly \- whispered Tsuchiya - and, by the way, I told you so...

\- You are not helping now Tsuchi... -  Nakajima  answer between teeths, but keeping herself close to her friend - What the heck we do now?

\- Well, you should punish them...

\- WHAT?! -  At this moment Nakajima forgot to whisper, she and Tsuchiya quickly looked to their friends, but Suzuki and Hoshino remained looking down like statues - Are you out of your mind?!

\- I know it's sound strange - Tsuchiya keeped muttering close to Nakajima - but they kinda want it, right? And... - At this moment, the younger mechanic lower her voice even more - I kinda like it to see them in that situation...

Nakajima turned to Tsuchiya to scold her because of that nonsense, but she couldn't do it. In the end, she wasn't so sure  that she wanted solve that problem. She could had talked about this with Hoshino and Suzuki, or even Miho, but in the end she decided let what happened without any solution...

 

... then maybe it could happen again.

\- Fine! - Nakajima finally said after staring Tsuchiya blankly for some seconds - We'll do it, but we'll do it in my way...

\- I'ts okay for me - Tsuchiya  couldn't hide a smirk, while sitting in one of the benches at the locker room - You are the boss, after all...

Nakajima slowly started to walk in Suzuki and Hoshino direction, got the wooden ruler and placed in her lap, while sitting in the closest bench avaliable.

\- You two gave a hell of a scare at me and commander nishizumi

\- Sorry - Both girls said, now for the first time looking up.

\- You two got hurt when the fuel tank fell?

\- No.

\- I don't belive in you. You've been lying to me a lot recently - Then Nakajima lift herself and stood facing the two girls - I will check this myself. Undress yourselves now.

The girls looked to Nakajima standing tall, holding the ruler like a sword; then exchanged a brief look between them and Hoshino asked:

\- All the clothes?

\- All. You two will not hide anything from me.

The two girls got up and slowly began stripping themselves. The orange overalls turn the task in a wierd action: taking off only one piece of clothes were the difference beetwen "dressed" and "in  underwear"

\- Tsuchi - Nakajima said, with her eyes in her two half-naked friends - please gather their clothes, and put them at your care.

Tsuchiya got up and quickly start to reunite the clothes, muttering "in a moment like this, my task is folding clothes", but she was ignored by Nakajima.

Hoshino and Suzuki were now fully naked in front of their friends. Since they had gone to public baths together, it was not a big deal, but the atmosphere was completly different. Nakajima left the ruler at the bench and aproched from Suzuki, holding her chin while talking.

\- I'll check you girls for bruises, don't  disturb me.

Suzuki just nodded, and Nakajima started to walk around the girl unraveling her skin with her eyes and hands. In the first moments, Suzuki flinched a little, but the safe and warm hands of her commander put her at ease. Nakajima was not looking for something specific; instead, she was surveying every characteristic of her body. Suzuki was tall and fit for a third year and her toned muscles and dark skin were imposing, but now her body was obeying Nakajima's hands: the commander's hands lift her arms, touch her breasts,  slid by her hips and buried themselves in her disheveled hair. Hoshino was almost falling over Suzuki, so close she was of her friend. Her eyes waching every movement. After almost ten minutes manipulating every inch of her loader's skin, Nakajima gave a small pat in her hip and with the other hand hold Hoshino's hip.

\- You're okay Suzuki. Now It's your turn.

Hoshino don't offer any resistence to her commander ' s hands. Her body was a lot like Suzuki's, just a little shorter and with a lighten dark tone. The distinguish feature in Hoshino was her almond and penetrating pair of eyes, which were now closed while Nakajima's hands cross her buttocks, rub her back and lightly pinch her neck. During the second examination Suzuki mimicked her friend and stayed hipnotized by her commander movments. After another te n minutes of intense examination, Nakajima gave her a pat in the hip and went to the front of them, getting back her ruler. At that point, Tsuchiya was at Nakajima's side, with her trademarked "friday night" grin. Nakajima then spoke:

\- Now you two sit on the bench

Hoshino and Suzuki obeyed the order, and after sitting, they hold hands while looking up to their friends faces.

\- About yesterday - Nakajima said, locking her eyes in the hands clasped - You two share a really intense kiss. Have you two done it before?

The two girls looked to each other and blushed a little (what was curious, to say the least, given the situation) and Suzuki muttered:

\- Yes, sometimes...

\- And how it happened?

\- We were showering after one of our work days - Hoshino explained, now looking away from the commander's eyes - and my shower  wasn't warming up, so Suzuki thought she knew the problem...

\- I knew the problem - corrected Suzuki - and I fixed!

\- Anyway - continued Hoshino - Then she come to my shower and started to mess with the faucet.

\- And when I finished - Suzuki take the narrative - we were... really close. And then... just happened.

After the explanation, Suzuki and Hoshino looked to each other and they both gave a bemused smile.

\- After that - Hoshino added - this would happened sometimes, when we're bored... or stressed...

\- Well, good to know, now I'll be cautious about saying to you girls about how bored I am - Tsuchiya said, killing the mood.

\- So you two hide that from me too? - Nakajima said, maintaining a neutral expression.

\- Sorry - Both girls said again.

\- Well, since it was something so cute and passionate, I wanna see it again. You wanna see it too, Tsuchi?

\- Of course! - Said the driver - It was a lewd kiss...

Both girls nod to their commander and started a deep kiss. With eyes closed, their bodies swayed back and fro slowly, their wet tongues and panting chests in unbreakable connection. Their hands gripping the other's scruff and shoulders, and slowing starting to slip down by their ribs, in a movement intended to finish at the loin region.

At this point, Nakajima's ruler show up below their arms, pulling them up.

\- Don't be rascals, you two - she said in a slow voice, avoiding to ruin the mood - I ordered just a kiss.

Hoshino and Suzuki seemed to be aloof about the interruption, and kep t their kiss, now gripping each other's neck and hair, close r than ever.

After some minutes, Nakajima's voice sound more strong than before:

- That's enough â€“ She said, and her friends separated their mouths, but kept holding themselves by the shoulders - Today you two behaved much better than yesterday.

Nakajima handed the ruler to Tsuchiya and bended to the front, putting one hand in each of her friends faces, making a small fondling, which both girls accepted by laying their heads on Nakajima's hands. With her thumbs, she wipe some dribble from their lips. Then she pull her hands and started to walk to the door. Followed by Tsuchiya.

\- I hope you two keep the good behavior - She said, almost at the door - From now one, the rewards and the punishments will be more vigorous. Now, dress yourselves up and come meet us at the Panzer IV, I'll divide our tasks so we can finish it tomorrow.

After the door closed behind them, Tsuchiya  got out of her character with a squeal and started to vigorously shake her commander's shoulders.

\- What was that!? - She asked, jumping in front of Nakajima - You said that my research was stupid but you was the prime-dominator in there!

\- I don't know... I didn't planned any of those things - Nakajima a nsw e r looking to the door - I just act...

\- It was awesome! - Tsuchiya was so hiped that she seemed like taking off at any moment - The ruler, the words... even the silences! I was mesmerized watching how you had both under control!

\- Tsuchi... - Nakajima looked to her underclassman seeming a little lost - It is strange that I... liked it?

\- Well - Tsuchiya raised her shoulders - You liked, I liked and they surely seemed to like it. So I guess it's okay.

Nakajima looked again to the door. Her head started to run all the scenarios and precautions this situatiou would need: rules, places... Now this new relations seemed to be unstoppable.

The locker room door opened, Suzuki and Hoshino got out, chatting  about  something. They stopped in front of their friends and took places in the workbenches

\- So - Hoshino said - How much work we'll have tomorrow?

\- A lot - Nakajima a nsw e r , reaching her notebook - I'll put you three in the engine, while I check the tracks.

Nakajima started to draw some tables,  and her toughts come back to the work. At least for now...

 


	3. Practice Friday

Commander Nishizumi proposed training match in the friday after classes (in some months they'll have an exibition against Saunders, and since they conquered the championship, they couldn't affort been seen as an "Lucky Shot"). At their training grounds, Defender team (composed by Anglerfish, Rabbit, Mallard and Leopan) was wiping out Conqueror team (Turtle, Anteater, Hippo and Duck). Even if their victory weren't flawless since Rabbit team was knocked out, the three remaining tanks reduced their battle in a cat-rat game against Turtle team, their last warrior; but since their Hetzer was the quickiest veichle in the fleet, that game was taking more time than expected.

\- Where they are? - Tsuchiya complained while driving the Porsche Tiger into the field - This practice should be over already...

\- Worried about loosing your friday night, Tsuchi? - Suzuki joked, then high-fived Hoshino. None of them had nothing better to do without enemies to shoot.

\- You bet! - Answer Tsuchiya - I have a full schedule!

\- Focus, girls - Nakajima interrupted, with a smirk - The sooner we found the Turtle team, earlier we free our dear Tsuchiya to her important apointments.

The girls laugh was interrupted by the radio:

\- Leopan team? - Saori voice was happy as usual - We spotted Turtle team! They're are down the hill we're you are now!

\- We're too far away - Miho added - You think you can take them out?

\- I don't know - Nakajima pondered - Go down the hill to get a clear shot will be tricky. Tsuchiya, you think you can do it?

\- Of course! - Tsuchiya answered with a grin - You forgot that we've made a tank drift?

After the Porsche tiger started moving, it took just some intense seconds to dive-bomb the hill and drift alongside it's base, facing a defenseless Hetzer.

Now Hoshino! - Nakajima ordered - Hit them!

\- Alright! - The gunner complied, and their tank shoot against the Hetzer.

But it did not have any explosion nor white flag. The four girls had spent some instants to understand what happened.

\- Did I miss it?! - Hoshino sounded almost outraged, seeing the enemy tank undamaged.

\- How did you miss that?! - Suzuki pointed out.

\- Stop arguing and reload, Suzuki! - Hoshino pointed!

\- Too late! - Nakajima intervened - It's turned to us! Tsuchi! Evasiv...

Before they could do anything, a shot from the Hetzer against their sideplate triggered their flag, and Leopon was out of the training.

\- How do you managed to lost that?! - at the radio, Sodoko sounded as outraged as possible

\- It's okay - Miho calmed down the Mallard commander - We'll get them, thanks for trying, Leopan!

\- Sorry for that, commander! - Nakajima apologise herself

\- Don't worry - Miho answered - Now just wait until the practice is over, we'll see about this in the training review.

\- Okay commander - Nakajima answered - We'll stay out the radio and let you concentrate in find team Turtle.

In the moment Nakajima turned off the radio, Tsuchiya blown up:

\- That's great! - The driver let herself fall in her seat - it will take hours to Anglerfish and Mallard to get that slippery-bummer-Hetzel!

\- Well... It was just bad luck - Suzuki pointed out.

-No, it was yours mistake - Tsuchiya turn to the back of the tank - Hoshino missed an easy shot and you took years to reload! Now we'll need to stay here until the practice is over! My friday is ruined!

Tsuchiya turned back to the driver's levels, and she, Hoshino and Suzuki stayed sulky, each one looking to some side of the tank, while Nakajima finished her review about the match.

\- Actually - After some seconds, Tsuchiya turned to the rest of the crew, and her smile strangely was back on her face - I would like to ask to our commander the punishment of our gunner and loader.

\- You what?! - Suzuki and Hoshino talked at the same time.

\- A punishment - Tsuchiya repeated, with her smile unchanged - since you two failed in your duties again.

\- You can't! - Suzuki defied the driver, being backed by Hoshino - Only Nakajima-sempai can order that!

In answer to the challenge, Tsuchiya simply looked to her commander. Hoshino and Suzuki slowly turned their heads to Nakajima, who spent some time rereading her match report. At the end, she put the report in her lap and spoke casually:

\- Well, reading again what happened, it was really your fault girls. So I accept our driver's request.

Tsuchiya rise her two arms in rejoice, while Hoshino andSuzuki just look at each other, trying to find some argument, without success.

\- Let's begin this quickly - Nakajima now started to use her monotone voice, the default to this situation - I want you two naked in the ammo depot.

\- The two girls just nodded silently and proceeded to the back of the tank, while Tsuchiya and Nakajima begun closing the tank's openings.

While closing all the vehicle, Nakajima briefly wondered if they still had some control of that situation: they were in the middle of the training grounds, surrounded by their teammates and nobody in her crew (herself included) seemed to be at least worried with the possibility of they being caught in that "naughty" behavior. Half of her brain pondered about that, while the other half was just anxious to make that duo squeal.

After some minutes, Hoshino and Suzuki clothes were folded in their chairs, while both girls were kneeled down in the less-squeezed place in the tank. They soon were joined by Tsuchiya and Nakajima, who managed to fit at their side.

\- Tell me - Nakajima started banally - how far did you two had gone while alone?

\- What do you mean, sempai? - Suzuki asked.

\- I mean - Nakajima then slid each hand in one of the naked bodies in front of her - What more had you two done, beyond kissing?

Hoshino and Suzuki shivered at their commander's touch, and became slightly blushed. After some seconds, Hoshino muttered:

\- Just kissing, sempai...

\- Really? - Tsuchiya asked, intrigued - You never "played" with each other? Neither alone?!

Hoshino and Suzuki just shaked their heads.

\- What?! And you two dares to call me the freshmen! - Tsuchiya mocked.

\- Tsuchi is right - Nakajima said, crossing her arms - I think it's time of you two got trained in this matter.

Tsuchiya opened an almost inumane grin, looking to their preys with lust. Hoshino and Suzuki looked to theirselves for some seconds, and started to snuggled up and lowered their hands in direction of their crotches. Suddenly, Nakajima slapped in their arms.

\- Did I told to you two touch yourselves?

\- N-no, Sempai! - Both girls stuttered.

\- You don't have any idea about how to do it! - Nakajima scolded - If you two desobey me one more time, I'll leave you two naked outside the tank!

\- Sorry, sempai! - Hoshino said - What we must do?

\- Keep your clumsy arms above your waists! - Nakajima ordered - If you lay them down, I will punish you two!

Hoshino and Suzuki hugged themselves, shouldering their heads in each other. Then Nakajima put her hands in their breasts, handling them for some time: they were more developed than Nakajima and Tsuchiya, so the Leopan commander enjoyed squeeze and pull them, and Tsuchiya endure just some seconds watching it before joining her sempai. Suzuki and Hoshino closed their eyes and hold their heads and hands tighter. After some minutes, Nakajima slid her hands by their friends bellies, and then grabbed their private parts. Both girls gasped and started to breath more heavily; their crotches were soaked, and Nakajima begun to stroll her hands in their private parts.

While herself wasn't experienced about the ways of pleasure, Nakajima had recieved some anatomical lessons of the subject, so, she at least knew were or what touch in general. Apparently she was doing a good job, because after some minutes caressing their genitals, Hoshino and Suzuki had switched off: they eyes were closed, they were lewdly kissing, groping their breasts and pulling their hair, without any discretion or prudence. Tsuchiya even leaned in one of the tank's walls, to watch their friends hypnotized by their own bodies.

\- How do you feel, girls? - Nakajima muttered.

\- Amazing... - Suzuki gasped, while Hoshino just purr something at her partner's neck.

\- Good - Nakajima said, flatly - But we're just getting started.

Then, she slipped the fingers of both hands inside the girls pussies, and the effect was instantaneous: they moaned as their bodies convulsed to opposite sides and their arms press them against each other, two contrary forces jolting inside their bodies. As Hoshino and Suzuki begun moving their bodies in a (slightly) more controlled pattern, Tsuchiya came back in scene, she stood at the oposite side of her commander, closing the circle of the automobile department, and put her hands above Nakajima's hands, beneath the hot and moist crotch of their friends.

\- Tsuchi - Nakajima whispered - I'm think that they don't have that much space down there...

\- Don't worry - Tsuchiya answered, with the largest grin ever, after slide her hands by the moist skin of Hoshino and Suzuki - I have plans way kinky than yours...

Without look away, she make her luscious hands slide by the girls pelvis, until their buttocks, for then bury her fingers inside their arses. At first, Nakajima thought that the girls might find it strange, but their reaction was even more violent then before: Now they moan loudly, and with a sincronized movement by Nakajima and Tsuchiya's hands, Suzuki and Hoshino got completly fleshly: groping and sucking each others breasts and neck, biting their neck and lips, licking their lips and ears and pulling their ears and hair. (it was surprising that they even remember their restrictions at that stage). Tsuchiya and Nakajima took some seconds looking amazed to how they made Hoshino and Suzuki felt so... free.

Close to the Porshe Tiger, a engine noise could be heard by Nakajima, and she instantly recognized it as the Hippo team's Stug III. Nakajima came closer with her head and purred in her friends ears:

\- Hey, Hippo team is close... what you think if we invite them to come in? I bet Oryou and Saemonza knows some Shibari techniques we could use in you two...

\- Great idea - Tshchiya hissed at the other side - Let's bring the whole team and see how many hands Hoshino and Suzuki can handle. You two would like that, hun?

Both girls just moaned something, with barely meaning, as they were totally away.

\- I can't hear: would you two like to be utterly subdued by all our team?

\- YES! YES! - Both girls howl, with squeaky and broken voices that Tsuchiya never heard from them.

Nakajima's head was again divided: one side was acctually worried that the Stug III really stop and Hippo team could try to contact them; it would be a mess in so many levels beyond the mechanic's imagination... But the other side was enjoying all that in a new level, and was eager to discover how far they could go.

\- Well, too late - Nakajima whispered after hearing the engine noise fade away - You two were too lazy. But you still are ours.

Tsuchiya and Nakajima kept doing their treatment to the girls as long as their hands could take, and, as being two young blue-collar workers, that means several minutes. The commander and the driver take this time to learn more about their subject's satisfaction: Hoshino's orgasm were loud, and her body shaked more quick then the average; while Suzuki's peaks were silent, her body stiffens and her breath stop for some seconds. When both retreat their hands, unable to continue the movements, Suzuki and Hoshino colapsed in the tank's floor, panting and spasming, trying to catch some air and slow their bodies.

\- That's enough for today - Nakajima declared, after watching her comrades in the ground for a little time - We need to come back to the garages before the other teams miss us.

\- I... I can't feel my... legs - Hoshino said, find dificult even talk at that point.

\- Stay down and rest you two - Nakajima ordered - Tsuchi will drive us and I'll check if i didn't let the radio turned on...

\- What?! - Suzuki and Hoshino opened their eyes for the first time in a while.

\- I'm just joking - Nakajima answer, giving a smooch in their cheeks, before go back to her chair - I would never expose you two that way.

Nakajima wondered if theese words were meant to tranquilize their friends or herself.

\- Well, now sleep tight you two - Tsuchiya said, mimicking her commander action - Let's hope that until we made into the garage, the hickeys in you fade off.

\- Is... that bad? - Suzuki questioned, without moving.

\- Well - Tsuchiya answered - Let's say that you may be questioned if we fall into a hill while driving the tank. But don't worry, there's worse things for now...

\- Like what?

\- My hands are smelling like yours asses.

Suzuki and Hoshino chuckle a little, then snuggled up and after just some seconds, they were sleeping toghether, naked in the tank's floor.

Nakajima looked to them for some time, them covered them with their clothes.

\- Good sleep, my pets - She muttered before come back to their seat and start to think in excuses if they're late to the debriefing meeting after the practice.


	4. Exposure

During the weekend, Oarai School was mostly empty, since it was hard to convince most of its students to stay there if wasn't any classes going on. Usually, only some clubs would use the school facilities during these days, and the Automobile Club was one of them.

Some weeks ago, that would mean an unstoppable noise of hammering, drilling, scrubbing and any other noise that industrial work could produce. But in the last weeks, there were “bubbles” of silence in the Automobile Club's garage. But in a closer inspection, the garage wasn't silent; instead, the hammering, drilling and scrubbing were replaced by spanking, moaning and rubbing.

...

In one of these particular days, Nakajima was sitted in the locker room, sipping some coffee while Tsuchiya was right at her side, playing with some controllers like a kid with a new videogame. In front of them, Suzuki and Hoshino were tied up, face down in the locker benches, and facing each other, with their hips in the bench seats and their torsos in the floor, their blindfolded faces at just inches from each other. Their holes were filled with toys that Tsuchiya had brought one day during the Hippo's team tank refit (Nakajima got so excited with the idea of using them, she even forgot to ask how Tsuchi got that stuff. Actually, in a second thought, the Leopan commander was glad to didn't know that) and at some minor mistake from the girls, they put the toys in use. Hoshino and Suzuki seemed to enjoy the new toys, passing all the time tied up between having spasms and thirsty trying to reach each others's mouth.

While finishing her coffee, Nakajima kept pondering the situation: If after the day she spanked her friends buttocks, someone said how quick she would get used to this kind of behavior, she would not believe. But now there she was, enjoying watch Suzuki and Hoshino melting theirselves in orgasms and looking at the clock so this session don't mess their schedule.

But it wasn't just her: all the girls seemed to quickly adapt to the situation. For instance, in the last sessions, Nakajima noted that Hoshino and Suzuki underware was much more graceful than the plain white ones she saw at the beggining of this journ e y. Also, today they're being punished for  dropping an entire toolbox from the shelf. But one thing Nakajima knew for sure: her girls were skilled enough to never let something like that happen...

One last look at the clock and the Leopan commander stand up and maked a signal to Tsuchiya. Soon team Anglerfish and Team Rabbit would bring their tanks to the refit, so they need to return to their average relation. Nakajima then silently walk until her pets and released their hands. In the same instant Hoshino and Suzuki grabbed each other's heads and pulled themselves in a blazing and intense kiss (their desire was so violent that the benches where they were got dragged off by the force of their embrace). After watch their enjoyment, Nakajima bent down and whispered to the girls, while stroking their hair:

\- Commander Nishizumi and the others will arrive soon. Me and Tsuchiya will go first, so put yourselves together, then come and meet us later. Okay, my pets?

She recieved a gasping nod from the girls, so she got up again and proceed to the door, followed by Tsuchiya.

\- So, why are we recieving the M3 Lee and the Panzer IV again so soon? - Tsuchiya asked behind her commander

\- The Anglerfish's engine is doing some weird noise acordingly to Mako-san - Nakajima started to enumerate - and the Rabbit team managed to twist the tank's barrel... again.

\- Seriously: how is that even possible?!

\- I don't know, but we need to get all the tanks working smoothly, the match against Saunders is next week!

Miho arrived promptly to their meeting; she, alongside Yukari and Mako brought the Panzer IV to the maintance, and just behind were Asusa and all the Rabbit team drove the M3 Lee inside the garage.

\- Well, and i tought that three times was a charm! - Tsuchiya shout with a smile, while rabbit team climbed down their tank - But you guys managed to twist the barrel once more! Is this a metal alloy strength test or what?

\- I'm really sorry! - Asusa bowed to Tsuchiya, movement followed by Ayumi and Yuuki - We are having trouble into driving through the woods during our exercises!

\- It's Karina-chan fault - Yuuki pointed out

\- It's not! - Karina screamed from the top of the M3 Lee. She and Aya seemed to being in a parkour duel - You and our commander supposed to help me during our move in the woods!

\- You never listen to me! - Asusa aswered, completely outraged by the accusation - Now get down here and take responsibility by your actions!

\- No way! - Karina screamed - Me and Aya are doing a physical training right now!

\- Now?! And why you... even... - Asusa was really ashamed to seem incapable to show control of her crew in front to her commander, but Miho just giggle watching it all.

\- Oh, the energy of the young ones! - Tsuchiya pointed out - How marvellous...

\- You is barely one year older than Rabbit team, Tsuchi - Nakajima pointed out, getting into the joke

\- But they're so energic! - Tsuchiya kept getting more and more into the character.

\- I'm so sorry about it all! - Asusa apologised again - Karina! Get down here!

\- Not yet! - Karina said, jumping by the back of the tank and start running by the place, while being followed by Aya - We still gonna run into the locker room and back here three times!

\- The first who finishes it wins! - Aya added, while running.

Nakajima's heart almost stopped after hearing that: Suzuki and Hoshino probably weren't ready yet and the door was unlocked. She looked to Tsuchiya, who was close to the lockers and equally alarmed by the situation.

\- Girls! - Tsuchiya screamed, trying to run behind them without  appear completly panicked - Don't go to the Locker room! There is... a thing... its dangerous! Come back!

The two girls don't stop their run and Nakajima couldn't hide her dispair with the situation.

\- It's everything okay, Nakajima-san? - Yukari asked.

\- What? - Nakajima wasn't even sure to what direction to look, she was moving her head from the girls to the Anglerfish team - W-what do you mean?

\- You seems worried - Miho pointed out - Are you allright? Can we help you?

\- N-no! I'm just... - Nakajima couldn't even look to Miho and Yukari, her eyes locked in the direction where she saw Tsuchiya chasing Aya and Karina. What if they found Hoshino and Suzuki “undone”? How the hell she would solve this?

Her thoughts didn't found answers. They were interrupted by a high pitched scream, indicating that Tsuchiya didn't managed to stop Aya and Karina. In seconds, the two rabbit girls were running back covering their faces and squealing.

\- What happended?! - Asusa asked, going to her crew

\- They were kissing! Without shirts! - Karina high voice was resounding through the whole garage

\- Hoshino-sempai and Suzuki-sempai were making out in the locker room! - Aya complemented in aother high-note.

\- Oh my... - Nakajima muttered to herself, watching all their secrets leeking out at once.

\- I told to you two stay here! - Asusa scolded, but all the girls in the room were looking at each other, and gradually, all were looking to Nakajima.

The Leopan commander swallow dry. Now she dosen't had anywhere to run and no excuses to make, so she would take the responsibility, like a leader should do.

\- Well - she begun - Yes, they were...

\- What is all this ruckus?! - Hoshino's voice cut short nakajima explanation, and all the heads in the garage turned to Hoshino, Suzuki and Tsuchiya, walking in serenely.

\- You two were half-naked! Kissing! - Aya said.

\- Yup - Suzuki awsered - But we're together, so that's normal, right?

\- Together? - Asusa questioned. At that point, all the first-years were blocking around the mechanics.

\- Yeah,  together - Suzuki explained. She and Hoshino even holded hands to illustrate - You know, like girlfriends?

Nakajima wouldnt be surprised if some of the garage's windows had broke when the  five girls of rabbit team squealed at the same time. After Suzuki's an n ounce, the new couple suffered a bombing of questions from the freshmens:

\- How much time you're together?! - Aya asked.

\- Who took the first step? - Ayumi tried to ask behind an energic Karina.

\- How deep your relation is already? - Yuuki inquire.

\- Yuuki! - Asusa cut off her radio operator - Don't ask this kind of stuff!

From some distance, Nakajima, Miho, Yukari and Mako watch the scene with some relief.

\- I'm happy to see this solved - Miho pointed out with a smile - for some seconds, I tought that it could become an embarrassing situation.

\- Me too - Nakajima agreed,  thinking only in the bullet they dodged just now.

\- You already knew their relationship, Nakajima-dono? - Yukari asked.

\- Well, yes - Nakajima played along -  We already knew, but we let they live their relationship as they please.

\- It must be good for them to know they can count on you, Nakajima-san - Miho pointed out.

\- Well - Nakajima blushed a little -  They're my girls, I would help them when they need.

\- And sure they'll need you now - Yukari said.

\- Why? - Nakajima asked.

\- Now that Rabbit team knows about their dat ing \- Mako muttered - this will get into Saori's ears... And from that,  it will be world-wide know...

\- Don't worry - Miho said - we will help you if any problem appear!  


\- Thanks, commander - Nakajima bowed. Suddenly she was approached by Hoshino and Suzuki.

\- Quick! - Said Hoshino, slightly annoyed - give us some work, or the freshmens will not leave us be!

\- That's right - Nakajima thought that would be a good way to phase out all that dangerous situation - We need to refit the tanks! I must ask to you girls to leave and let the automobile team work.

Despite some protests from rabbit team, Miho and the others leave the garage, and while the automobile team waved to their friends, Nakajima muttered to Hoshino and Suzuki:  
\- After our work, I want to talk with you two.

...

The night had come and the M3 Lee and the Panzer IV were good to go. The garage was now dark and silent, except by two mechanics walking by.

\- I swear - Hoshino was massaging her back \- If I have to untwist one more time the Lee's barrel, I will knock down some rabbits...

\- Don't be that grumpy - Suzuki said while trying take off oil from her face - They're our fan-club now...

\- I know, right?! I never had someone following me around before!

\- We'll now must be good role-models, “my love”...

\- You are right, “darling”!

\- By the way - Suzuki tried to sound casual - Nakajima-sempai and Tsuchi ask us to meet them in the showers, right?

\- Yeah, we should get going - Hoshino pointed out, also trying to sound casual - You think that will be like the other times?

\- Yeah, I guess - Suzuki finished her face cleaning. Both girls smile to each other, then grab hands and walk into the showers.

The steamy insides of the room were warm, with dim candle lights and a soft incense, turning the place into a sinestesic experience. A smooth voice, belonging to Nakajima, call out the two mechanics:

\- For here, my pets.

Hoshino and Suzuki found their teammates next to one of the bathtub. Both of them were using the school swimsuit and they were sitted in benches alongside one of the big tubs in the room.

\- You can undress yourselves - Nakajima voice was smoother than the usual for this situation - and get into the tub.

Suzuki and Hoshino spend some seconds looking to Nakajima's face: they felt that something was off.

\- Today things will be a litlle diferent, my pets - Nakajima said, guessing their hesitation - Today you'll recieve a reward.

\- Thanks to you, we escaped from a nasty situation this evening - Tsuchiya added, don't making any effort to maintain the “zen” facade.

The “pets” took some extra seconds looking to the duo, until they acepted the situation, undress themselves and entered in the bathtub. Even Suzuki and Hoshino being big girls, their fit inside the tub was loose and easy, with both girls alongside eachother, having only their heads outside the warm water.

As soon both girls were accommodated,  Nakajima and Tsuchiya soapy hands started to massage their friends bodies. Nothing sexual or intense, just a caring, tender and full-bodied massage. After just some minutes Hoshino and Suzuki entered in a drowsy state. They weren't really sleeping, but they let their softened bodies at the hands of Nakajima and Tsuchiya, which in turn felt the two bodies, looking for any tension and fixing it. After some time, Nakajima voice slowly muttered.

\- So, how this feel?

\- Amazing - Hoshino purred without opening her eyes

\- I could get used to it - Suzuki added - like, everyday.

\- So - Tsuchiya asked with a grin - This is better then our other encounters?

\- Its... diferent - Hoshino answered after some reflection - both are good, but they strike in diferent ways...

\- It's like a good lamen and a soft bed - Suzuki said, trying to remain still - both are good, but you don't need to choose one of them.

\- This example made all clear now - Tsuchiya joke d \- but the spanking part is the bed or the lamen?

The girls laughed, and soon get back in their drowsy state. Nakajima was massaging their faces, and whispered:

\- It was very brave from you two, exposing yourselves in that way to protect this... to protect us - She never was very good with words, but she wanted to make clear how much she was thankful  from that sacrifice in the group's name.

\- It was not really that hard - Suzuki said - me and Hoshino took just some seconds to make the decision.

\- Really? - Nakajima said - you were that sure about ir?

\- To us was obvious - Hoshino said, and in that moment they back ed their heads in Nakajima shoulders - We belong to you now, commander...

\- And we know you'll always protect us - Suzuki added.

\- Wow - Nakajima blushed heavly after hearing that - I... I will always protect you, my pets - She knew that was a bold promise, but there's nothing that Nakajima wanted more than keep her two pets safe.

\- What about me?! - Tsuchiya squealed.

\- Don't get jealous, Tsuchi! - Suzuki said, while she and Hoshino turned to the other side of the tub, leaning their heads into Tsuchiya cheeks - We love you too...

\- But let's face it - Hoshino said - it's more likely that we need to protect you, our young apprentice.

\- I will get revenge on your bodies for this - Tsuchiya said, letting a smile scape while the two girls giggle. Looking to that scene, Nakajima thougth how deep their relation had become: She now would need to strive to keep the four of them safe and happy. Shouldn't be that hard, right?

 


	5. Battlefields

The last training of the Senshado team came the day after the “Suzuki-Hoshino couple” situation became public, and of course everyone in the tankery team was already aware of it.

When the automobile club arrived at the pratice grounds, with Suzuki and Hoshino holding hands, Nakajima was a little uneasy, afraid of the rest of the team's reaction: You suppose that, since the place is an all-girls school, people should expect a girl-girl relation as something obvious... but you never know the biases the others carry with them.

Turns out, there was no reason to worry; the team was as unite and supporting as ever, congratulating the new couple. Sodoko and the morals committee given a small lecture about the rules to “affection display”, but nothing harmful, just Sodoko being Sodoko.

The girls from Rabbit team (as well Saori and others) were eager to listen about how the duo fell in love, but Hoshino and Suzuki, couple or not, were still two monkey wrenches, so their narrative was something like “we were alone in the maintance one day and them we kissed”, what nedless to say, frustrated their listeners expectations; Tsuchiya then took the front in this matter, making up an romantic, touching and, in Nakajima oppinion, totally unbeliaveble fantasy about their romance. Anyway, it made the trick and let the girls wiggling about romantic fantasies...

The only thing that let Nakajima a little puzzled was Commander Nishizumi: once or twice times during their pratice, she caught Miho looking at her, but with an unusual serious expression. Not angry or something like that... instead, she seemed... Waiting, for something... After the pratice, Nakajima tried to figure out the meaning of that look, but her attention ended up being drained by the final refit of the tanks, as well the discussions between Tsuchiya and the girls:

\- You will pay for that, Tsuchi! - Hoshino said, by the tenth time that day, while fixing the tracks of the Hetzel.

\- It's your fault - Tsuchiya answered while inside the hull of the Type 3 chi-nu - you couldn't make up some history about your relationship, so my intervention was needed...

\- And why you need to portrait me as an fluffy princess in love?! - Hoshino screamed - Now the whole Rabbit Team keeps behind me asking for details and opinions about their love affairs! I don't even know how to answer that!

Nakajima and Suzuki tried don't laugh: they still couldn't believe how Tsuchiya made everybody believe in that.

\- Well, don't blame me - Tsuchiya put her head out of the tank and put her “serious” face - you try so hard put an “bad girl” pose that everybody suspect that this is just an facade!

\- I will kill you... - Hoshino growled, while reattatching the Hetzel's tyres.

\- You should play the “tough but shy girl” - Suzuki sugested, keeping her head bowed, cleaning a great number of the Porshe's engine pieces - That maybe convince the girls into give you some break.

\- It's easy for you to say, “darling” - Hoshino said - You got the “dominant” role in this story!

\- Easy? - Suzuki then lift up her head - After the training, Saori and Hana push me to a corner to talk about “taking good care of you”...

\- So what?

\- You should've seen the face Saori-san make when saying to me “don't dare you to break her heart”... I swear, I'll never again will be able to sleep without looking below my bed...

\- You should sleep in Hoshino's bed from now on - Tsuchiya' head had popped out the Type 3 hull again, in her “serious” face - She will not attack you in there...

\- Good idea - Suzuki said, without lift her head - Hoshino, honey, I'll knock at your room tonight!

After some seconds, Hoshino answered, but now without the angry tone from before:

\- Even if I said that I sleep naked?

Again, some seconds of silence.

\- That should stop me? - Suzuki said, lifting her head slowy.

Silence again, but then Nakajima's voice echoed from inside the Porshe Tiger, cutting off their chat:

\- If you girls are expecting for my intervention in your dirty talk, forget it! We still have two whole tanks to check and we need at least some sleep before tomorrow's match! Now let's work!

\- Aye aye, sir - The trio said, but Nakajima could feel some frustration in their voices.

After some seconds of silence, and the red light from the setting sun became more proeminent, Nakajima voice echoed again:

\- I just like to have this kind of talk with diligent girls, who finish their chores. So, who knows, after the match, when I'll have less things inside my head...

\- Aye aye, sir! The trio shout again, but this time in a completly different mood.

It cut Nakajima heart, to turn down her pets this way, but now they have to play a new facade in front of the senshado team: If they started to fail in their work in the garage or the field; the whole “Hoshino-Suzuki” question could became a problem.

Also, maybe a good match tomorrow would erase that strange stare Nakajima recieved from Commander Nishizumi... the mechanic couldn't shake off the feeling that something beyond their knowledge was happening. So was better keep their defenses up for now.

......

In the next day, the hopes of Nakajima of an unsuspected performance of the Leopan team during the match fall into the ground: They were the target of all the post-match chat. 

After the greetings and start of the match, Commander Nishizumi layed tha plan:  Teams Anglerfish, Turtle, Rabbit and Duck would be a bait, simulating an “A-Team” chasing the Saunders tanks. Teams Mallard, Leopan, Hippo, and Anteater (the less-famous teams in the squad) instead of forming a “B-Team”, would go solo, Bypassing all the battlefield and attacking Saunders from behind in guerrillas attacks. The first part of the plan work out, and teams Hippo, Leopan and Mallard managed to take out four of the ten tanks from Saunders (even if their ace, Naomi, took out team Duck in a sneak attack). But the tide had turn when Commander Kay decided to change her strategy: scatter ing their remaining tanks and  taking down the enemies in “Cowboy” style. With the new strategy, they quickly took out Mallard, Hippo and Anteater, turning the game in a 6x4.

Commander Miho then decide go off the defensive position and go for the rescue of the lone team Leopan, to make an final stance together, even if they were really far away. That leave the Leopan Team alone in the battlefield, waiting for backup. And then it happened:  Maybe it was the “promise” Nakajima had made, or maybe their new lifestyle bring the four closer than ever, but  their performance at the match was outstanding. 

Nakajima and her team worked in a perfect syncrony, pushing themselves and their tank into the limit and managing to take down four tanks all by themselves. When the other tanks arrived, Oarai team won the match taking out the two remaining tanks from Saunders and standing with three tanks (ironically, Leopan's Porshe Tiger broke down in the final minutes of the match).

After the fight, all the other teams  entusiasticly praised the Automobile Department for being the “Top Player”.  
\- It was amazing! - Shouted Noriko - Took real guts to survive like that!

\-  Like the Spartan resistence agains t Xerxes - said Saemoza

\- Or the Russian stance agains t the Reich -  said Erwin

\- I belive it was the power of love! - said Yuuki, clear l y directing her comment to Suzuki and Hoshino

\- If I keep hearding about this, I'll ask for divorce - Hoshino muttered to her team.

\- If you do it, I'll keep the Tank and the kids - Suzuki joked,  while elbowing her.

\- Just smile and wave girls - Tsuchiya said, waving like an miss universe - Enjoy the fame!

\- Thank you all - Nakajima said, bowing to their team and followed by the other mechanics - We're happy by help the team!

\- We are the ones happy by your help! - Yukari said, saluting them - It was a stance exciting to be heard.

\-  It's true - Miho said, after aproaching the group, smiling - I'm very grateful by your great match today!

\- You're welcome! - Nakajima said, always a little embarassed by a multitude of compliments at once - And thank you all by the battle today!

While all the girls chat and begun to break into smaller groups, Nakajima had glanced quickly above her shoulder and saw it again: that strange face  with which  Commander Miho was looking to her recently. She t ho ught that it was a good time to pull Miho and have a chat about it. But her plan misfire in the instant that Commander Kay entered the scene, always followed by her loyal vice-commanders, Alisa and Naomi.

\- Yo Miho! - Kay shouted, almost beaming in pure energy! - It was an amazing match! You never stop to surprise me, girl! - She then hugged and shaked Miho in a way REALLY intense. While Miho recovered herself of the hug, Kay turned to Nakajima and company - And you folks are the team of the Porshe Tiger, right?!

\- Yes... we are - Nakajima said slowly, afraid of an bear hug like the one her commander had just right survived to.

\- Yeah! - Inste a d of the hug, Nakajima recived an really excited slap in her rear - You guys were amazing! You took down my tank and Naomi's tank! That was rad skills, sister!

\- Thanks - Nakajima said, smiling, but quivering as waiting for new attacks.

\- Let's celebrate this awesome match! - Kay said, while around them, Saunders team was already packing up - You guys will come to our school to party with us! Will be fun!

\- It would be... constructive - Momo interrupted - but unfortunaly we also have an schedule to our return with our gear and...

\- Don't worry! - Kay slapped Momo's rear - We drop you guys and your tanks by carrier tomorrow! Our budget is waaaay loaded this year!

\- Sounds fun - Council president Anzu said, ignoring the disaproval look in Momo's face - We're in!

\- Yeah!  \- Kay shouted, while lifting Anzu AND Momo from the ground with a hug - So you guys have ten minutes to gear up and we're on our way!

......

In a isolated bathroom, while most of the girls were improvising make up and plans for tonight, the Automobile Department was chilling around, waiting by the departure.

\- Yeah! A party! - Tsuchiya said, while sitting at the top of an pillar - One thing we can't complain about Saunders is their sense of fun! We should be like this at Oarai!

\- It sounds wasteful... - Hoshino complained, crossing her arms while standing - We need to check the tanks and do the rest of the work in the garage to take care of...

\- We need a break once in a while! - Tsuchiya sound really outraged! -  You shouldn't be such a buzzkill!

\- I'm not a buzzkill! - Now Hoshino sounded even more outraged

\- Oi! - Suzuki intervened, actually holding Hoshino's shoulders - That's a little rough... I mean, we are just not the party type, we're more like, “small reunions and pass out after an fair amount of work”...

\- Yeah - Hoshino added - Nothing fancy and elabborated...

\- Oh my... - Tsuchiya wided her eyes, as if some profund truth had surfaced - The  farce had became real... you two ARE becoming real girlfriends... - She then overdramatized - I create an monster!

Nobody was able to hold the laugh. Nakajima then interviened:

\- Well, go to this party will be an good reward - She said, while walking around - And not everybody needs to “go wild” everyone can have your kind of fun.

\- Okay, mommy goose - Hoshino joked.

Nakajima just gave a small smile while she kept walking around, stopping right behind Hoshino and Suzuki.

\-  But i'm a little sad - Nakajima said, while her hands swiftly entered in the two girls shirts, and resting in their backs - knowing that you two are not in the mood for fun...

After the initial startled by the movement, the bodies of Hoshino and Suzuki started to relax, and their eyes close.

\- I didn't said that... - Suzuki muttered, while her body and Hoshino's now were barely standing.

\- Good for you - Nakajima purred, her head between their shoulders - because I'm really proud of my pet's performance, and would like to give them a reward.

\- And you two dare to say that don't like wild things... - Tsuchiya said, sitted above her pillar like an perverted gargoyle.

\- Kneel down... - Nakajima ordered, and both girls pratically fall in their knees.

Nakajima then standed front of the two mechanics, and started to slowly fondle their faces. Hoshino and Suzuki bodies were completly limp, as if Nakajima's hands were the only thing avoiding that both girls fall into the ground. After some fondling, Nakajima begun to pass ther thumbs in the girls lips, and both girls started to suck her thumbs, hipnotized by their own urges. Nakajima (as well Tsuchiya) took their time watching that scene. Nakajima then pull her fingers out and turned their heads to  each other, and the duo started to kiss. Watching Hoshino and Suzuki making out, kneeled in front of her gave her a really strong desire to rip off their clothes and ravage their bodies until drain the last drop of control from them.

But this would have to wait. At least for now...

\- Now lets go, we're probably late - Nakajima said, cutting short her pets - I will think in some appropriate gift to you girls...

Nakajima and Tsuchiya started to leave, while Suzuki and Hoshino slowly rise up and  recompose themselves, before follow the others.

In the opposite wall of the bathroom, an lurking shadow begun to breath normally again, stepping out from her hiding place. Naomi had gone after the Leopan Team to call them, since the heard by Oarai freshmen's team that they had a couple, and she tought to check them out if they were cute. But she surely discovery a much more intresting reality. And now she even knew what do with it.

That would be an intresting party.

 


	6. Wild Party

Maybe it was because Saunders was a intstitution created in american costumes, maybe it was the blooming youth in a all-girl school. The fact is that the fame of Saunder's parties was truth indeed. In one of their dormitories blocks, an infinitude of girls keep comming to an party that seems one of that teenager comedy movies. The girls of Ooarai had tought that Kay invited them to a small tankery party, but probably she actually invite them to some big-ass party already scheduled (They just couldn't pull out a party that big in just some hours... right?).  
Facing so unusual fun, booze and liberty usually unseen in their School, the Ooarai girls didn't take long to split out, falling down in the many rabbit holes avaliables: The rabbit girls team were the first ones to disappear, having the time of their lives for have access to the “wild girls” fun they always had heard about... soon Duck team was engaged in a soap-volley match inside an inflatable rubber court, Turtle team was trying to control an drunk Momo, Anteater team was in some sort of confuse “lift and drink” game with some girls from the martial arts, and Sodoko and the rest of the public morals comitee had collapsed in a couch, exausted from trying to running around controlling their team (Mako snuggled in with Sodoko, finding her a good spot to nap).  
Nakajima was sitting in a couch in one of the rooms where the music wasn't drilling her eardrums, and a strip poker match AND a regular poker match had begun. At her side, Tsuchiya was mumbling something about “indestructible tights” (she get somewhat ecxited about the booze, and maybe enjoyed too much). Even if in some moments Nakajima shook her head to agree with some absurdity said by Tsuchi, her attention was in the other two mechanics: Suzuki and Hoshino had gone look after some water to Tsuchiya, and hadn't came back in the last half hour. Even if they were among friends, she couldn't stop thinking that something was off. Both girls weren't the party type, and even if all the three of them had drunk a little, they weren't in bad shape enough to lost their way...  
\- We shuld... – Tsuchiya mumbled, tucking nakajima's shirt – We shuld go lookafter Suzuki ans Hoshino...  
\- You're right – Nakajima said, getting up (and holding back into the couch, surprised to discover that she wasn't as sober as she thought) – Are you worried too?  
\- Kinda – Tsuchiya said, lifting her shoulders, and then she pointed to the front of them – but also... also I dunt wanna look to boobs...  
Nakajima looked to where Tsuchiya pointed and discovered that now both tables were playing strip poker, and the game was fast then she expected.  
\- Okay – Nakajima then gripped Tsuchiya hand and pulled her out of the couch – So let's take you away from the boobs...  
Holding her underclassman's hand, Nakajima started to wander beetween the dormitories, trying to find her girls. All the doors had some sort of fun to offer, and thanks to de unstopable movement of students in and out the dorms and into the corridors, at some point Nakajima herself wasan't sure about were she was anymore.  
\- Yo, Ooarai girl!  
Nakajima turn around to the source of the voice, barely audible among the ruckus. In each side of Tsuchiya's shoulders were big hands, belonging to two really big girls, probably members of the football team. Tsuchiya was seemingly unaware of being hold by such menacing figures.  
\- You are the chief mechanic from the Ooarai team, right? - One of the girls repeated.  
-Y...yes – Nakajima said, starting to feel the intoxication being replaced by an uneasy feeling.  
\- Finally! - The other girl said, pulling Nakajima along her without any dificulty – Come with us, they are waiting you two.  
\- Who is waiting us? - Nakajima asked while being guided by the corridor with an hability suited to a local from Saunders  
\- Commander Kay – The girl bringing Tsuchiya said – Also the vice-commanders, your two mechanic pals, and some other folks.  
\- My pals? - Nakajima took some seconds to get it – You mean Suzuki and Hoshino? And what are they doing with Commander Kay and...  
\- Why don't you ask to them yourself? - One of the girls said, without much simpathy, pointing to a pair of doors – They are all inside.  
Now Nakajima started to pay atention around them: the noise and dozens of people had stayed behind, they were now in a “preserved” part of the dormitories: a place that seemed bigger and fancier, what in the American language must mean that was the top-students rooms. Both of their escorts placed themselves at the sides of the door, now making the role of bouncers, and one of them knocked four times, and the noise of the unlocking finaly made Tsuchiya pay attention into the situation.  
\- Where are we? - She asked, probably unaware of how they got there at the first place.  
\- I guess we found our friends – Nakajima said, while opening the door and entering into the misterious room, leaving their Linebacker-Bouncers behind.


	7. Bedside Revelations

Nakajima scrub her eyes, at first thinking that the dim lights or the alcool were making her see things, but after sometime, she was forced to believe in her eyes: At the center of the room, an king-sized bed displayed an assortment of bodies. At the bedsides, six girls, one of them being Naomi, Saunder's gunner, in their underware, looking to Nakajima with amusement, then the six girls turn back their attention to the center of the bed, and in that place were Hoshino and Suzuki. The mechanics were also in their underwares, their bodies tangled together and two smiles overflowing desire and drunkness. Their hungry eyes staring Nakajima with the intentions that, until now, they only had showed in private.  
\- Yo, Nakajima! - Commander Kay's voice came from one of the room corners. Since the central display was way too flashy, it was almost invisible to Nakajima the sillouette of the Saunder's Commander, sitting in a couch and holding an cartoonishing big set of popcorn and soda.  
\- Comma here Naka-san! - Kay said, patting the seat at her side – We were just waiting you!  
\- Wha... - Nakajima tried to control her desire to scream and run trough the door – What is happening here? There must be an misund...  
\- Relax – Kay said, tossing some popcorn at her mouth and speaking while chewing – You see, Naomi here had seen you guys having fun before we came to the party, and pulled your gals to a chat with me and some booze. Since here in Saunders we pursue the “fucking free” ideal, we tried to ensure your girls that it's allright! One thing led to another and here we are!  
\- And... - Nakajima said, afraid to take her eyes off her girls – Where exactly are we?  
\- They want to make an show to us! - Kay replied, like if she was awaiting in a cinema – It's a “show to the bosses”, as they called it...  
Nakajima tought at first that her girls had been fooled by Kay and Naomi into that situation, but seeing Hoshino and Suzuki truly agreeing with everything Kay told, made Nakajima even uneasier with that than her first hipotesis: She wasn't at control this time.  
\- We want you to watch us – Suzuki purred, looking to Nakajima.  
\- This is an tribute to you... - Hoshino added, while she and Suzki touched their faces together, almost kissing.  
\- You see? You're the boss tonight! - Said Kay, cheering with her soda – Sit back and enjoy the show!  
\- You said no boobz! - Tsuchiya spat out after stay some time in total stasis after entering the room – in here have lots of more boobs than before! You lie to me!  
\- So, should we begin? - Kay asked.  
Maybe it was the overflowing tension of having her secret leaked big time, maybe was the stare at Hoshino and Suzuki eyes, maybe it was the full room or maybe it was Tsuchiya's whine. But Nakajima just pushed Tsuchiya with herself unto the couch, sat there alongside Kay and numbly nod, allowing the begun of... that.  
In one instant, Naomi and the other five girls attacked the two mechanics, tired of being teased. But even after the first hands and mouths started to run around their bodies, Suzuki and Hoshino kept paying atention to Nakajima, who looked back to they, completly confused.  
Kay spend the first moments of the scene just chuckling watching Tsuchiya whine and start to sleep into the couch. After that, she elbowed Nakajima, who was uneable to take her eyes out of her girls:  
\- You should relax – Kay said, after some minutes switching her attention beetween her girls ravaging Hoshino and Suzuki and the tense Nakajima – You're stiff as a stick...  
\- I'm relaxed – Nakajima spitted, without looking to Kay. After some seconds, afraid of being rude with her host, she added – I didn't knew you're into this kind of thing, too...  
\- Me? - Kay said, holding a little chuckle – no no! Look, My kink is just watch, Naomi it's the physical one – In that moment, the commander pointed to her vice captain, who were digging her head beetween Hoshino legs – Also, I'm have too much into my shoulders already to just enjoy it, just like you seems to have right now.  
\- Like me? - For the first time, Nakajima's eyes break contact with the bed and turned to the Saunders commander – What do you mean?  
Kay smiled, after finally catch her attention.  
\- You see, I heard your two girls a lot this night – Kay then begun to gaze the bed – and hearding all that compliments and beautiful words about you made me realize: You take total care of the duo and this kid beside you. But you take care of yourself?  
Nakajima now had forgot for some seconds about all the scene around them. Only after hearing Commander Kay's words she realized how much they were true.  
\- You did'nt talk about this to no one yet, right? - Kay continued, still watching her girls making two tag-team trios, and betting which team would make their prey come first – Look, I understand: some people born to care, and some people, like them, to be cared. But even the ones who guide also need to be cared, even if by themselves. You probably already had heard about my “Party-goer” and “Airhead” nature, right?  
\- Well... - Nakajima looked to the ceilling – Not with that words, I guess...  
\- No need to be shy, sister! - Kay slapped her leg – I know what that twisted tonges tell... And let me tell you: I have this nature exactly because I have all this – She moved her hand around the room – to take care. I need to protect Naomi's free spirit, Alisa's insecurities, all my team's kinks... and thank God I'm in my third and final year and everybody is safe enough. This parties and all my traits are my way to reward myself. You see, what is the point to protect the ones you love if you can't live this love in it's fullness? I'm tolding you this because I didn't had no one to talk this to me, and at my second year I almost had an burnout and quit tankery. My advice to you is: Do not be the guardian of what you love, be the very source of this love, and all will be more beautifull, either good or bad things.  
Nakajima was immobile and, after Kay finished her speech, the mechanic exhaled her breath, as if along with the air, an enormous weight had left Nakajima's body. She was so relieved to just hear about all this past weeks from a voice outside her own head. She was glad to hear that she didn't need to be alone in this journey. She then looked to Tsuhiya sleeping, and then to the flustered faces of Hoshino and Suzuki in the bed. She felt herself so foolish, to think in guide her girls trought the perils of their new relationship, while they could just hold hands and make this path together.  
\- Thanks, Commander Kay – Nakajima said, smiling in a completly diferent mood from the one which she had entered the room – Thanks for the wise words.  
\- No problem, bub! - Kay awnsered, finishing her soda in a noisy fashion – Now, allow me to ask: you know what do you want?  
Nakajima smiled and nodded. She lifted up from the couch and marched in direction of the bed. The impression that Hoshino and Suzuki were completely dominated by their guests proved itself wrong: at the moment that Nakajima started to march to the bed, the two girls jumped to the bedside, like if that was the moment that they were really expecting. Naomi and the other girls just climbed off the bed, entretaining themselves, but Naomi couldn't hide an little smile while watching Nakajima approaching the bed. When the Leopan commander arrived at the bed, she holded Suzuki head and gave her a kiss. At the instant that her lips touched, Nakajima could feel her friend's body melting, while Suzuki's hands gently comb Nakajima's hair. When their lips parted, Hoshino's face were inches from then, so Nakajima pulled her chin and gave Hoshino a kiss in similar fashion, feeling the girl holding her collar and purring during the whole kiss. When nakajima took an step back, both girls were hugged, and smiling in an beautifull way.  
\- Thanks for this tribute – Nakajima said, petting their heads – I love you two.  
Hoshino and Suzuki launched themselves into a hug in Nakajima, who fall into the ground, succumbing against the weight of the two tall girls.  
\- Why I'm not into that hug?! - Tsuchiya's voice (still drunk) could be heard from the sofa, absolutely outraged in being excluded from that touching moment.  
\- Who told you to sleep during it? - Suzuki taunted – But we're still here, if you want.  
\- Go get them, tiger! - Kay said, pushing Tsuchiya out the couch. The young mechanic oscillated her way into her group and tossed herself above the group, starting an really unusual game of “who's on the top”.  
\- Ah, the green ones – Kay said to Naomi, whose was now into the couch's arm, using her underware again – It's a shame that they cut short your fun...  
\- Relax – Naomi said – I got what I wanted: the two are hot, but too submissives to my tastes...  
\- Well, we'll have an friendly mach against Anzio in some weeks, maybe we find your princess bride there?  
\- Fuck you, captain! - Naomi hissed, laughing.  
\- No, thanks, I just watch – Kay awsered, tossing some popcorn into her friend.

\- Into the next day, Saunder's dormitory seemed an scenario from “Twister” or “Armaggedon”. Maybe both of them together. In front of the building, Sodoko, Gomoyo and Pazomi were busy herding her team to leave the place. Beetween Ooarai girls, hovered an respectfull silence, an spirit of avoiding discover what happened to each one during the night. From the third floor, Nakajima, Kay, Naomi and the mechanics were watching the movement.  
\- Well – Said commander Kay – Your ride to home is already on the move, the four of you should go. And – She than put her finger into her lips – don't worry: what happens in Saunder's party, stays at Saunder's party.  
\- Thanks – Nakajima bowed in aprecciation, and recieved a bear hug in exchange.  
\- Well, see you later girls – Naomi gave an kiss in the cheek of Hoshino and Suzuki – I love our time together! - She then looked to Tsuchiya – Sorry, did we have met?  
\- Are you kidding me, right?! - Tsuchiya said, maybe biting the bait.  
\- I'm kidding! You are truly the kiddo in the gang, Tsuchi – Naomi said, patting the short girl's head, to the amusing of Hoshino and Suzuki (they definitely would use that line against Tsuchiya sometimes).  
The mechanics then gone into their group, being welcomed by an irate Sodoko:  
\- Where were you guys?! We're on the clock here! We need to be at our carrier in five hours!  
\- Sorry, Sodoko-san – Nakajima bowed, being followed by her team – we lost ourselves in this place.  
While Sodoko just grumply turn around to scowl team rabbit (again), Nakajima could see at her side Commander Miho, and she was bearing that strange gaze again. But this time, she looked straight to Nakajima, and aproaching to the mechanic, she whispered in a tone that only Nakajima could hear:  
\- Once we're back at Ooarai, meet me at the tankery meeting room, alone. And pretend that we never had this conversation.  
After finishing the order, she smiled again and turned to speak to Saori and Yukari about the next pratice plans.

Nakajima froze for some seconds, trying to picture an explanation to this bizarre situation that didn't involve an big problem, without sucess. Then she took an deep breath and tried to put into pratice what Kay had just advised: spare herself, relax and go to that meeting. Deal with the problem only after it arise. And by now, she was sure that will be problems.


	8. Favors and Leashes

\- Comander Nishizumi ask you WHAT?! - Tsuchiya almost jump over the workbench after hearing what her senior told about her meeting in that morning.

\- I know – Nakajima said, in a resigned tone – I couldn't believe it myself.

\- Well, this sound like a problem – Suzuki said – to all of us.

\- Are you thinking in accept it?! - Hoshino asked in a blunt tone.

Nakajina took some seconds thinking in her answer, and her mind inevitably returned to the meeting she had with commander Miho hours ago.

\----

Nakajima knoked the door of the room destined to the student council, and where usually the briefings of the senshado team took place. The commander cheery voice replied.

\- It's open, please come in!

The Leopan team commander entered and found Miho close to the television, doing some paperwork. She seemed cute and polite as ever, nothing like the creepy tone Nakajima heard when she asked for this meeting.

\- Good morning commander Nishizumi – Nakajima bowed – You asked a meeting with me  yesterday, before we leave Saunder's school...

\- Oh yes, I remember – Miho said, after reply Nakajima's bow – Please, lock the door so we don't got interrupted.

\- It's something important? - Nakajima ask, while locking the door. When she turn around, Miho had a strange, drowzing look in her eyes, almost looking like another person.

\- Important indeed – She said, with an strange tone. She didn't sound agressive neither angry, just... didn't sounded like her habitual self.

Nakajima couldn't hide her uneasiness with that change of heart, and Miho soon realized the mechanic's feelings.

\- Do not worry, Nakajima-san – She said, pointig to the chair close to the place she was standing – I just need to ask you a favor. And I guess you know what I'm talking about...

\- S-Sorry commander, I don't know what you are talking about... - Nakajima was still suspecting of all that scene, so she kept  her defenses raised,  even if a twinge at the back of her head keep saying to her something she do not want to hear.

\- Really? - Miho pouted, in a mockerous way – Well Nakajima-san, I had tought we could go straigh to business, but since you wanna play this game, we'll go through all that novel instead – She then turned on the television, and the twinge in the back of nakajima's head prove itself right.

In the screen, she could se an aerial view from their garage. She was at the top of their Porshe Tige r, sitting into it's canopy and looking to the hull of the tank, where were Suzuki and Hoshino. Both were  naked,  with their arms wraped in their back and were lying into the tank's hull, sucking eachother's crotch; they had strange toys insert into their asses, and opposed to Nakajima was Tsuchiya, holding two controllers.

That scene had happened almost two weeks ago. And none of them had the slightest idea that they were not alone into the garage.

\- How... - It was all that Nakajima managed to told while in complet shock.

\- Yukari – Miho ansewred – I know that she looks funny and a little moonstruck, but she is amazingly competent, especially when I request something.

Miho then ejected the CD that she had just played and gave it to a even more confused Nakajima.

\- I do not intend to blackmail you or your girls – She said, smirking a little in delight after looking the lost gaze of Nakajima – In my books, you are amazing mechanics and whereaver you do in private, its your business. But, this display of power have two objectives: first skip over all the theather necessary until you get that I know your habits, and do not have any estrangement with it.

\- And the second? - Nakajima gave up of her defensive position and acept the game. Mostly because she had nothing more to lose.

\- I need your help – Miho said, smiling in a way a little more like her usual self – I need escorts in a party from the tankery association, hosted by my mother in the Nishizumi house.

\- Escorts in a party? - Now Nakajima had her guard totally open, since she actually never expect that the conversation turn to that kind of subject – And why you are asking it to me?

\- Well – Miho was looking more and more relaxed as their chat progresses – The tankery association is an constant struggle for power, and if you do not take care, you'll be at someone's leash, and that could be literally. Most of the girls in here would not been able to even process this kind of enviorement. But you and your girls... you're more aware in this sense. Only you can help me...

\- And do I have a choice? - Nakajima asked, still a little bitter by the exposure she suffer before.

\- Please, Nakajima – Miho sounded genuinely offended – I told before: this is not a blackmail. If you refuse, we will pratice at the end of the week as if this little chat had never happened and I'll find another way to solve my problems... The truth is, I would love to didn't be alone again to deal with this, and you'll have my grattitude.

In Nakajima's logic, that video still was looking like blackmail. But still, after hearing Miho talk about have someone to share her weight. She remembered about her conversation with commander Kay and how that helped her.

After all Nakajima always has an soft heart.

\----

\- And you accepted it?! - Hoshino asked, arms crossed.

\- Yeah – Nakajima answered – Even if I were angry about the video, I really believe that she is telling the truth, and our secret is safe with her.

\- I don't know... – Suzuki muttered.

\- Girls – Nakajima now was looking more serious then the usual – I agreed with this, if any of you don't feel safe, you to not need to do this...

\- Don't even think about it! - Hoshino cut short her commander – we're a team!

\- She's right – Suzuki added -we're with you!

\- To the creepy and beyond! - Tsuchiya said, pumpin up her arms.

Nakajima couldn't help but smile. How she loved that girls.

\- And what we have to do in this party? - Tsuchiya asked.

\- Well – Nakajima looked to the side – It's all still too secretive, I mean, Commander Miho didn't tell me a lot yet, but she said that me and you shoud only use party clothes.

\- And us? - Suzuki asked, lifting one eyebrow.

\- Sort of... - Nakajima was visibly ashamed – matching clothes.

\- WHAT? - Hoshino exploded.

\- Seems like the party has a specific dress code reflecting our... relationship.

\- ho ho ho – Tsuchiya rubbed her hands – so you two will be our dolls – I have some ideas to it about what I have saw on the internet.

\- You see?! - Hoshino turned to Suzuki in a side talk – there she comes again with her creepy references...

\- I see – Suzuki just nodded, with arms crossed – that dark-sided internet again.

\- Is exactly what I had told you today in the shower: I bet she's loosing all her night watching this trash pornography!

\- We should take some measure against it...

\- Girls – Nakajima said – I guess we're sidetracking a lit...

\- WAIT – Tsuchiya interupted Nakajima climbing in the workbench – What do you mean with “today in the shower”?!

\- I didn't said that! - Hoshino replied, betrayed by her own flustering.

\- I'm not stupid, Hoshino! - Tsuchiya made an triumphant pose – You two are sleeping toghether!

\- And what is the problem?! - Suzuki growled, just a little less red than Hoshino – I mean, we're a couple now, aren't we?

\- GIRLS! - Nakajima managed to catch her girls attention exactly after Tsuchiya let go a squeal of joy – Focus! We have to get prepared to this “Party”.

\- Yeah, right! - Tsuchiya started to walk in circles, still on the top of the workbench – Matching clothes... I saw something about "sub outfits" just a few days ago... maybe just little pieces to cover some strategic points... - She then turn to Suzuki and Hoshino – You two already had used leather before?

\- That's it! - Now was Suzuki turn to be outraged – We're adblocking your computer! This is an intervention!

\- That's right! - Hoshino added – From now on you'll see only cartoons and stuff!

Both girls tried to catch Tsuchiya, but she jumped to behind the workbench

\- What? - Tsuchiya asked from one side of the workbench, using it as a way to keep the duo away from her – I'm just thinking about the possibilities.

\- You gonna see the possibilities when we put you in Leopan-san costume again! - Hoshino treathened, but suddenly she and Suzuki stoped and their faces were slowly relaxing. Nakajima was behind the duo, with her hands tucked beetween the girl's legs. Since nobody was listening to her, she decided to play dirty to calm down the group.

\- Seeing you two leaned in this workbench, bring me memories – Nakajima spoke in a soft voice. Hoshino and Suzuki just muttered in agreement. But then suddenly she stopped moving her hands, making the two horny girls look to her.

\- But I'm not able to think about this, because you two are really edgy today.

Both girls lowered their eyes, and then Tsuchiya popped her head in front of them, arms crossed above the workbench.

\- Now, seriously – She said with her face unusually serious – What is the deal?

Both girls kept looking down, ashamed.

\- Suzuki, Hoshino – Tsuchiya tried again, this time, so serious that's almost not look like her – Please, trust me. The jokes are only funny if we all laugh. What is bothering you two?

They again were just looking down, but after some seconds, Suzuki just muttered.

\- We wanna look pretty.

\- We do not wanna look “submissive” - Hoshino added, at the same tone that her partner – This thing is just for you guys... We wanna look pretty in this party.

Both then back to lower their eyes to the workbench. That words seemed to be hard to them. And after some seconds, they felt Tsuchiya bumping her head into theirs gently.

\- Well, why didn't you say so? - Said the younger mechanic – I'll make you two the prettiest girls into that party, what by the way, do not seems to be hard...

\- You are a sucker, tsuchi – Hoshino said while she and Suzuki chuckle a little and Tsuchiya hugged both girls. Tsuchiya then tightened her hug into the duo and then gave a grin to Nakajima, who had stand still, watching the scene.

\- So, boss – Tsuchiya asked – We should reward them?

\- I don't know – Nakajima said smoothly, keeping her hands still between the girl's tights – I guess they're are not in the mood.

\- Please... - Both girls muttered.

\- I didn't hear it – Nakajima replied.

\- Please, reward us...

Nakajima then proceeded into moving her hands again.

 


	9. The Gran Party 1

Nishizumi Family Manor.

It was an imposing structure, with imposing security, also an imposing gate. And imposing stories about their habitants.

The place had an history so tangible that the Automobile club quartet decided to stay at some distance of the gate. At least until they could get in contact with their host.

\- She answered already? - Suzuki asked to Nakajima, for the tenth time in the last half-hour.

\- Not yet – Nakajima said, while checking her cellphone again, into the crescent string of unanswered calls made from her phone to Miho's phone.

\- I'm guess she forgot about us – Hoshino mumbled, arms crossed and leaned into the wall, at Suzuki side – We should go back home and ask for an pizza.

\- This sound an good idea – Suzuki added.

\- No way! - Tsuchiya shouted from Nakajima's other side – Even if the pizza plan sounds really tempting, I'll not leave until recieve some feedback from the outfits that I got to you two!

Nakajima then gave another look to Suzuki and Hoshino clothes: a pair of sleevless cream dresses, with a ribbon around the waists, short dark boots and two silk chokers at the neck, matching their owner's eyes colors.

\- I don't know why you think someone is gonna say something – Hoshino said, taking a full turn showing her clothes – These are really simple clothes...

\- ...And they suits really well in you two – Nakajima interrupt with a smile, taking her eyes from the fone while it was calling Miho – It's emphasize the beauty of you two.

As Nakajima expected, her commentary land an new tone of red in her pets cheeks.

\- Thanks... - Hoshino said in a really embarassed tone.

\- Do you really think that? - Suzuki asked, looking to the ground while holding her arm.

\- Of course – Nakajima kept her smile – and I think that would make good to you two to know that other people can see you beauty – But she then let her smile fade after hearing the occupied tone at her cellphone again – I mean, if we actually be able to enter in this party.

When Nakajima was about to hang up, her phone answered:

\- I'm coming – Miho's voice whispered, before the call ended.

\- Well, she's coming – Nakajima informed her group, using the time to remember their briefing – Now, what do we had agreed on?

\- Mingle and try to guess the power pyramid in the party? - Tsuchiya whispered.

\- Although this also could be done – Nakajima pointed out – Now I'm asking about the serious stuff, Tsuchi...

\- Okay okay... - Tsuchiya took an deep breath, as if she was in the classroom – My job and your job is to protect Suzuki and Hoshino from any predator in the place.

\- And you two? - Nakajima turned her head to Suzuki and Hoshino.

\- Do not tease anyone if we cannot control the situation – Suzuki said – Even if I think that we will almost be invisible in that kind of place...

\- ...and look cute – Hoshino added – Another improbable possibility, may I add.

\- Your obliviousness about yourselves amazes me, but we all know our jobs – Nakajima said, shaking her head with an smile, she then turned her head to the Nishizumi's Manor gate – And at the right time...

The four girls could see an pink dot crossing the Manor's garden and having a word with the security at the door. Commander Miho was using an overly girly dress, with pompons in her shoes and matching purse. She also seemed innocent while talking with the doormens and greeted the Automobile Club (who crossed the street and the gate as if they were in the iminence of being attacked by something), guiding them trough the gardens, but at the moment they got far enough from the gate, Miho's face regain the unusual smirk and drowsy look that she kept hide in public.

\- Thank god you girls made it – Miho said, with her eyes fixed in the manor's door – This damn party is only at her beginning and I'm already feeling more tired then in an all-out match.

\- And... Why this party tires you so much? - Nakajima asked, after recieve an worried look from the rest of her team.

\- Good question – Miho pointed out, now turning her gaze to the girls – Let me brief you girls.

She then slow down her pace, and started to walk at Nakajima's side, holding her arm as if they were much more close then they actually were.

\- Tankery, or Senshado as we call it – Miho begun her speech in a confident tone, making visible that she had this explanation done before – Is an powerfull pratice and a powerfull sport, being probably the most popular activity in Japan for some time, right?

The other four girls nodded somewhat confused, trying to find the links between the explanation and their “briefing”.

\- Because of all the power that Senshado envirioment has – Miho keep talking as if she was really happy into make that speech – And also the goals to “create strong, powerfull woman”, at the end started to make Senshado a little “kinky”.

\- What do you mean by “kinky”? - Nakajima asked.

\- Well – Miho's speech almost run over Nakajima's question – Imagine that, to be able to be in the best teams, or have the best power, best tanks or even best contacts, some woman of power might desire full control over their targets. And, where exists people eager to corrupt, will always have people eager to be corrupted.

\- But this is ultrageous – Nakajima said, a little shocked.

\- I know – Miho answered, unaltered – But unfortunaly this rule apply itself in almost every place where people desire power. And that's why I run away from Senshado and my family – At this point, seemed that Miho was talking more to herself than to the girls – But no matter how far I go, this sport, this filosophy and... all this, always find a way to drag me back.

\- At this point Miho stood silent, and Nakajima couldn't help to feel a little guilty, since the student council (and the rest of the team, Automobile Club included) put the pressure of commanding an Blancaleonic team into victory over her shoulders.

\- And how we gonna help you about this? - Nakajima muttered, while the trio behind them was silent, watching the whole story like an drama movie.

\- Oh, yes, right! - Miho then got back to earth and restarted her speech – Well, since I will have to endure this kind of ambient, what I can do is protect myself from my mother demands, and is that the part you girls enter in the picture.

Miho released Nakajima arm and slow her pace just enough to bump right between Suzuki and Hoshino, locking their arms into hers in a similar fashion she had done with Nakajima moments ago.

\- My mother still despise Ooarai team because, in her vision, we're weak, lucky newbies that will be “dominated” sooner or later by someone stronger and more “serious”. And since our victory at the last championship and my sister had an... let's call it an “Downfall”, I'm in a position where I'm forced to show dominance.

\- Maybe I'm new into this “dominance” thing – Suzuki said – but I'm still dosen't get it.

\- I know, it is really complicated – Miho said, with an smile – The point is: since my mother now demands me to show “dominance” in my team, and I'm not fond of the idea of dwell into this kind of lifestyle, I'm gonna to present you guys, a healty dominance and submission relationship, to her as a proof that I'm keep myself atop of the team without having to force nobody into anything.

\- well, I think I get it – Suzuki spoke – We only have to show ourselves as cute and under Nakajima's control...

\- ...and Nakajima's show loyalty to you, so you look like the “alpha” of the group? - Hoshino added.

\- Exactly! - Miho said, hugging the two girls, almost looking like the traditional commander of their team – Will be a piece of cake! Also because – In that moment Miho had used her drowsy eyes and large grin from before – You two are so pretty today that will leave half party already impressed...

Hoshino and Suzuki became visibly shy, while Tsuchiya almost beamed with pride.

\- Dosen't sound too hard for me – Nakajima said, then turning to Hoshino and Suzuki – but the most daring part is up to you: you two still wanna do it?

\- It's better answer right now girls – Miho added – we're really close to the door and I really do not wanna deal with my guests running away in front of everybody.

\- Do not worry boss! - Hoshino said with an defious smile – We are 100% into it!

\- Will be fun to test our relationship in public, for once – Suzuki added.

\- But now I have a important question – Tsuchiya had her hand lifted and looking very serious – there will be snacks?

\- Well – Miho said, entering in her “heir of Nishizumi-style” pose – How is your opinion about caviar?

\- I shoud had bring some snacks from home... - Tsuchiya just mumbled with her hands into her stomach.

\- Oh Tsuchi – Suzuki said - You are truly the kiddo in the gang – Then she and Hoshino hi-fived, since they had try to find a oportunity for days to use the new catchphrase.

\- Now let's behave – Nakajima said, putting her serious face – we have a job to do here.  
  
The party, at a first glance, looked just like another high class party that appears at the movies: many womens walking around in fine clothes, with waiters and musicians serving everybody in great and decored halls trough the house. But after some minutes inside the place, the automobile department quartet started to spot small glimpses concerning the “diferences” in this world that Commander Miho had warn them about: disguised in some of that fine clothes, chockers, whips and ropes could been seen. Also, in some convenient corners around the place you could hear some whimpers, as well see some silhouettes kneeled down and/or naked, or rarely some screams and slaps. All that was treated with a mix of curiosity and casuality by the other guests, like something that was fun to see, like watching a game.  
  
\- Well, it's official – Tsuchiya said, while putting down the fourth different snack in the table they're close to – this snacks are the worse!  
  
\- Seriously, we need to work into your tastes, Tsuchi – Suzuki pointed out, while eating the same snack that Tsuchiya had just turned down.  
  
During the party, their group had assumed an “default lineup”: While walking around, Nakajima kept Suzuki and Hoshino each one in one of her sides, with arms tangled, while Tsuchiya storming around them trying to find something edible. When they were presented to someone by Miho (whose appearances and disappearances were surprisingly swifty), Nakajima took the front to chat, while Hoshino and Suzuki kept behind her, holding hands, with Tsuchiya behind them, occasionaly trying to fix something at their clothes, to the duo's dismay.  
  
\- You girls are doing amazingly well – Miho pointed out, as soon as she poped up from someplace right at their side.

\- Really? - Nakajima said, with some doubt – I have the feeling that we're just playing some “enter into formation” game... Is this really helping you out?

\- You have no idea – Miho answered with a malicious grin – right now some of the guests that I presented you to are really impressed with the “Miho Nishizumi's Ooarai coven”. And yes, they are really using this name, sorry for that.

Nakajima and the girls then took a look around: As they scoped the guests, some of then politely turn their heads away, so it dosen't look utterly obvious their peek at Nakajima and the others.

\- Are we that popular? - Hoshino whispered, still trying to count all the eyes over them.

\- Yes – Miho whispered back, also trying to count the eyes – Seems like even more popular then I expected...

\- That's good, right? - Nakajima questioned.

\- That's great – Miho corrected with an ambitious smile – If your presence is felt by my mother, it will be a great propaganda...

\- So, let's test one thing – Suzuki said, gently aproximating from Hoshino. They hold hands with an smile and gave an kiss, not too long nor too loud, but gently affectionated. Nakajima took her time watching it; seeing her girls free to fun themselves without having to hide was an nice thing. Unfortunaly, this was just possible in that “tainted” ambient.

\- Well – Miho said with an smile, bring Nakajima back from her slumber – seems like you ladies already got it.

When looking around, Nakajima staded that now even more guests were watching them, and now some of them were even trying to disguise it.

\- Now, since we're at so good timing – Miho now was more serious then before – I will trying to arrange my mother's presence. Get ready, okay girls?

\- Will be that bad? - Tsuchiya questioned, leaving another snack over the table

\- Let me put this way – Miho said – My mother tops in the Tankery National Association ans ALSO in... this kind of secret society. So yes, will be that bad. But I'll be here all the time, and luckly we all gonna get out of this in one piece.

Nakajima then watched Miho disappear into the guests with her usual velocity.

\- So boss, you think we'll have problems? - Tsuchiya questioned at her side, while trying to enjoy drinking an glass of something, without sucess.

\- I guess we will be okay – Nakajima pointed out – It's only a matter of we stay together – she then turned aroud to reassure this speech to the rest of the team.

And then her heart froze.

\- Where are Suzuki and Hoshino? - Tsuchiya almost dropped her glass, while the space behind them was now completly empty.

 


	10. Another pets

It was pretty hard to walk among the party guests in the Nishizumi manor without loose the pose, and Nakajima and Tsuchiya were almost giving up their scene, as they couldn't find their friends anywhere.

\- They're ok, right Nakajima? – Tsuchiya muttered, without look to her commander.

\- Of course! They know how to take care of theirselves... - Nakajima spoke the words that she knew Tsuchiya wanted to heard. But deep inside she was really afraid about with malady could fall over Hoshino and Suzuki if they got caught by one of the creepers in that place.

The thoughts in Nakajima's mind were so dark that she couldn't disguise her relief when she saw their friends more ahead, being drag by the hands by other two girls.

\- Okay ladies – Tsuchiya said, grabbing the arms of the two kidnappers – Release our friends now before I smack your heads.

The two girls stopped and looked back to Tsuchiya as if the young mechanic were some sort of bug that landed in their hands, then they released Hoshino and Suzuki hands, questioning the duo.

\- And what is her?

\- She is Tsuchi – Suzuki said, unable to hide her grin – She is an... let's call it “floating point” in our lifes.

\- I'm an Floating what?! - Tsuchiya asked, half-offended and half-confused – And I was here worried in save you two of being kidnapped!

\- Hey! - Hoshino growled – We're not THAT passive! We've had come by our own choice!

\- I almost had a seizure – Nakajima pointed out, crossing her arms.

\- Sorry boss – Suzuki said, coming close to her commander, while lowering her voice – I'ts these girls pop out of nowhere and said that need our help, and they're seemed some sort of scared, so we decided to see what was that about...

Even if Nakajima thought that the decision of her pets were a risky one, she gave that two girls a second look, while they berated Tsuchiya for interfering in their business. They were using matching clothes like, Hoshino and Suzuki, the blonde one had an white dress while the dark-skinned brunette had a black dress. But the duo was lacking something in comparsion to her two mechanics: even if they were cleary aristocratic and fancy, a carefull look would show that they actually seemed really nervous and startled with something...

\- What's your names? - Nakajima walked in front of her team and the two girls stiffened when reconized her as the “boss” of the group.

\- I'm Oshida and this is Andou – The blonde girl said while the two seemed awfully stiff in their manners.

\- Hello, I'm Nakajima, this is Tsuchiya and I assume you already know Suzuki and Hoshino – Nakajima decided to restart their interaction, trying to give it a second chance – Now, could you please explaine to me why you two needed my girls's assistance?

\- Our master – Andou started, looking around really nervous – We need her to see your girls...

\- And why is that? - Nakajima asked.

The two girls look eachother, with small head moves and faces, trying to find the right words to explain themselves.

\- Your... relationship – Andou mumbled.

\- It's less... tense – Oshida mumbled in sequence.

\- You mean – Nakajima was talking slowly, as if she was trying to not scare them – Your “mistress” is too rough on you?

\- WHAT?! NO! – Oshida scream and then covered her own mouth with her eyes wide open.

\- We didn't say that! - Andou squealed as if she was in pain or something – Our master never... we've never say that, you cannot say that to her!

\- Okay okay! - Nakajima then hold the hands of both girls – It was my mistake, you are both good girls and you not had talked anything wrong about your Master.

As expected, Nakajima smooth tone and skin contact started to calm down Andou and Oshida. The two girls recomposed themselves (and the spectators of the duo's outbutst begun to pay attention to other thing in the party).

\- See what I was talking about? - Suzuki whispered in Nakajima's left ear after she released the two girls – I mean, they cleary need some help...

\- What kind of master they have? - Hoshino whispered in her commander's right ear – Must be some creepy fellow.

\- I undersand your concern – Nakajima whispered back to them – But this is another reason why we should stay together...

\- So, tell me this – Tsuchiya had taken the lead of the conversation – Why are you so worried and why you needed so hard of my two tall and gorgeous protegees? - She then gave an exagerated wink to Hoshino and Suzuki, and both rolled eyes as if they were twins.

\- I fail to see your place in... all this – Oshida pointed out, half-confused and half bothered by Tsuchiya.

\- We just would gonna present them to our Master – Andou answered, without being able to hide her disconfort with the younger mechanic – See how she would react in see two pets so... independente.

\- Well we could help you with that – Nakajima said – but couldn't you two be a little less... gloomy, to ask our help?

\- We need to be quick – Andou answered.

\- We're not supposed to leave the place where our master had let us – Oshida added – Because if she found out...

\- ... she would be really displeased, right my pets? - An voice, behind Andou and Oshida make the two girls freeze in pure fear. Nakajima could only assume that was the duo's master.

The Leopan team could not hide some sort of disappointment when they saw Andou and Oshida's master: she was really small (her height difference to Andou and Oshida was even bigger than Suzuki and Hoshino's difference to Nakajima). She was using a really infantile dress, pink as her hair. She was holding an plate with one of the desserts that Tsuchiya had complained about minutes before.

\- I turn away for just some minutes to found a good dessert – She started to talk in a really low and excessive sweet tone – And my two dear pets run away? Oh my...

\- Sorry, Master Marie – The two girls answered, seemingly being on the edge of an breakdown.

Marie then turn to Nakajima and make a head greeting to her (absolutely ignoring Suzuki, Hoshino and Tsuchiya)

\- And you must be the guest of miss Nishizumi, right?

\- Yes – Nakajima replied the compliment, trying to not show her disconfort with the tone and behavior of the girl – How did you knew?

\- Oh my dear, news run fast – Marie answered – Also, I saw you two entering together.

\- I see – Nakajima said – I was talking to Andou and Oshida and...

\- I'm sorry for that! - Marie cut short Nakajima explanation – They seemingly had forgot how to behave. I will remember them about their place really soon.

\- What? No... - Nakajima was using all her force of will to keep her composture – Actually we started to talk to them and...

\- Please, do not worry – Marie said – I know them and this “misbehavior” is SO typical. Now, what do we say when bothering someone, girls?

\- Sorry for bother you, Miss Nakajima – Andou and Oshida answered as if they never had interact with Leopan team before.

\- Now, if you excuse me – Marie then made an small bow – I have something to take care of. I might meet you again in the next Sensha-do championship. We can talk more then. Enjoy the party!

Marie then locked her arms in Andou and Oshida's arms, and waltz away with the two girls. None of them looked behind.

\- I know they were two stuck-up pricks – Tsuchiya muttered after the trio were far enough – But I'm feeling really sorry for them right now.

\- If one day I became something like her – Nakajima said, without stop looking to Marie and her pets – You girls have orders to kick my ass. Hard.

\- Yes sir. - Hoshino, Suzuki and Tsuchiya answered at the same time.

\- So, have you girls met the French academy girls? - Miho had poped out right at Nakajima's side, but without her usual smile.

\- Yeah. Something like that – Nakajima said.

\- They're like the perfect example about everything that I hate about this kind of thing – Miho explained – And I just can't imagine treating my dear Yukari like she treats that two poor girls.

\- This is why you didn't bring Yukari to here? - Nakajima asked.

\- Exactly – Miho answered – I love her, but she still need to control her need to please me. When she find balance, like you girls, maybe I bring her to here.

\- But that french school girls - Suzuki asked -that is the “normal” behavior in this kind of place?

\- Thankfully, no – Miho said – But is more common that should be. Now, let's talk of something more intresting – she then begun smile again – My mother is already waiting for us. Shall we?

The five girls started to move through the party, attracting some eyes, while they move in direction to the biggest door in the place.

\- Like an boss fight, right girls? - Tsuchiya observed.

\- Not the kind of thought we need right now, Tsuchi – Suzuki pointed out.

\- Relax, I'm right behind you to cavalry-the-hell-out-of-there if needed.

But then, at the table right in front of the door, Tsuchiya saw one candy she hadn't proved yet. She then quickly divert from the main group to take a sample, hoping that it was her holy grail in that land of unpleasant tastes.

It wasn't.

\- How the hell a candy can have a sour taste? - Tsuchiya muttered to herself, leaving the candy at the table and turning around, to see the big door closing, with her friends at the other side.  
\- Wait, wait! - She then quickly turned to one of the stern ladies guarding the door – Sorry, my friends had just entered and I had stayed behind, could you please...

\- No unauthorized visitors at the familiar wing of the manor – The doorwoman said, without even look to Tsuchiya.

\- Oh my – Tsuchiya muttered, looking at the door – This is not good.

Inside the big door, they were walking through an corridor, full of trophies and scrolls. The seat of the mighty Nishizumi-style powerhouse.

\- Do not let my mother's displays got into you girls – Miho warned – you will be fine.

\- Well, looks like your “boss” theory is not bad after all, right Tsuchi? - Suzuki joked out, only to discover that there was nobody behind them to listen it.

\- Nakajima! - Suzuki shaked her commander's arm – We lost Tsuchi!

\- We what?! - Nakajima turn her head and then pressed her hands against her face – Why you girls do not hear when I talk about “stick together”?!

\- Oh my – Miho observed – I guess she stayed behind the door. The guards will never let her in now.

\- I gonna smack her head when we got her back – Hoshino growled.

\- It's better we do it now – Miho said – before...

\- Is something wrong, Miho? - An stern voice came from the opposite side of the corridor. When they turned, two maids had already opened the doors, and sat at the middle of an trophy room was Shiho Nishizumi, Miho's mother and one of the most powerfull people at the Sensha-do federation.

\- No mother – Miho said, making a bow, followed by Nakajima, Hoshino and Suzuki.

\- Good – Shiho said – you and you friends can come in now.

Inside the room, Shiho Nishizumi was sat with her trademarked black clothes, and four maidens were standing in each one of the four corner of the room. Around them, even more prizes, frames and trophies from the prestigious Nishizumi family.The air itself in the ambient was heavy, and was almost visible that the origin of that force was now looking to her daughter.

\- Good evening mother – Miho bowed again – These are Nakajima, Suzuki and Hoshino. They are my mechanics and coven in Ooarai.

\- Pleased to meet you – Shiho made a small and elegant bow – I Hope that you ladies are enjoying the party.

\- Yes... T-thank you! - Nakajima complied, mimicked by her two girls. Even if Shiho had been polite, every move that she make seemed like an powerfull order.

\- Now Miho – Shiho then turned to her daughter – Could you please go find your sister? She's had been really unpredictble since her status change.

\- But... now mother? - Miho kept her smile, but only in the outside – I have thought that I would introduce you to my friends...

\- You already have – Shiho replied – And while you look after your sister, I will keep knowing your friends. Understand?

\- Yes, mother – Miho bowed again and started to walk to the door. She gave a quick glance to Nakajima, Suzuki and Hoshino, a look that remembered her public facade: the lost and insecure commander Miho. But this time she was not simulating that behavior.

That was not the plan at all.

 

 


	11. The Great Door

Nakajima kept staring the empty door frame behind her. Miho already had gone from that place, and turning her face back to the room would mean dealt with her mother, the all mighty Nishizumi. Moments ago, it all seemed to be a piece of cake, but now, she didn't have any idea about how pull this up. Nakajima then felt two hands gently land on her arms. Hoshino and Suzuki were at her side, looking down to her with an smile (and now their heigth diference seemed more proeminent than ever).

\- We must talk with ms. Nishizumi now, boss – Suzuki whispered, while they slowly turn back to the room.

\- You girls are okay? - Nakajima asked – if you're wanna to flee...

\- No need to – Hoshino interrupted, in a really low voice – We're together, right?

\- We know you can manage it – Suzuki finished only moving her lips.

In the final steps in her introspect journey back to face Shiho Nishizumi, It was visible a new energy inside Nakajima, she gently held her escort's waists, and when the trio finnaly stood up in front of the head of Nishizumi Family, Nakajima bowed and said:

\- Thanks for invite us to this evening, Master Nishizumi, Commander Miho had spoked highly of you...

\- She spoked highly of you too – Shiho said, still exhaling her strong and intimidating aura – She said to me that you girls had made great efforts in keep your tanks up and running.

Nakajima, Suzuki and Hoshino bowed in apreciation.

\- Miho is an outstanding commander, Master Nishizumi – Nakajima said – It's an honor to be under her orders.

\- She also said – Shiho spoked again, now in a somewhat slow voice – That you girls are also part of her coven, is that right?

\- I'm glad she thinks so highly about us – Nakajima said with an smile, while patting Hoshino and Suzuki backs – Me and my dear pets serve her orders in this matter too.

\- And since Miho obeys this house... - Shiho stop her phrase and gave an stern but mysterious look to Nakajima.

\- We'll be glad in serve you too, Master Nishizumi – The Leopan Commander answered, smiling in a way that seemed almost impossible minutes ago.

Shiho spent some seconds just looking to the trio, and the mood in the room seemed so heavy that even the light entering by the windows seemed solid and dusty. But Nakajima and her girls patiently waited for the Head of Nishizumi family to proceed, and they didn't felt any kind of dispair; their were actually enjoying that new and uncharted situation, toghether.

\- Show me your pets, please – Shiho said, in her stern tone, even if something sounded different in her voice.

\- As you wish, Master Nishizumi – Nakajima then nodded to their girls, and they had put their hands in their dresses to take them off, but stopped after another signal from Nakajima.

\- Just take a step foward, my pets – She said looking to them with a smile – Master Nishizumi asked that I present you.

The duo smiled back and stepped forward. Nakajima then proceeded to slowly undress Hoshino and Suzuki, piece by piece, revealing their tonned body and dark skin. The time that this action took was not some sort of provocation, but was due the tenderness in the act: while taking off and folding the clothes, Nakajima was making some caresses into her girls, like a slow pat in the back of their heads, or just letting her fingers slide slowly through their soft skin while taking off their underware.

After Hoshino and Suzuki were completly naked, Nakajima stepped back and Shiho stood up, at first looking to the two  like a sargent in front of his platoon, then, Shiho started to examine her two  nude  guests;  she started by running her fingertips through Suzuki's face, examining  her lips and jawline. Then after passing her fingers by the girl unruly hair, she moved to Hoshino, somewhat repeting the exam, then  she lift Hoshino's arms one by one, lightly pinching her arm skin and also checking her hand, passing her hands by. After switch to Suzuki and also repeat the movements in her arms, Shiho proceeded to the girl's torso; the head of Nishizumi family begun checking the skin at Suzuki's back, having her face close to the girl's skin while stretching her hands alongside all the examined area. Then she  closed the gap between hers body and Suzuki's and begun measuring the girl breasts, with her arms passing beneath Suzuki's arms, and since the mechanic was almost the same size as Shiho, their host kept the back of the girl's head against her cheek, while sliding her fingertips along Suzuki's breasts, shoulders and collarbone. She then switched again to Hoshino, and proceeded to mimic her moviment in the other girl (due to Hoshino being a little shorter than Suzuki, Shiho kept her chin above the mechanic's head while patting her shoulders and breasts ) . After finishing that face, she kneeled down,  while passing her hands alongside the girl's hips, and spreaded Hoshino buttocks a little, while looking the area. The head of nishizumi house then passed to the front of the girl and, begun examining the gunner's legs, supporting each leg checked  in her own knees, in a pose with some cinderella echoes. She pinched and slip her fingers towards all the legs of Hoshino, and then moved one last time to Suzuki, repeating the  rear and leg checkup.

While being examined, both girls kept their eyes closed, slowly leaning as their host touch their bodies and, aside from their breathing (which speed up each time Shiho was close), they were completely under her control.

Nakajima watched the whole scene with a small smile on her face. While Shiho checked her pet's bodies, she could see that they impressed the head of Nishizumi family, and the mechanic thought that really obvious: Both Suzuki and Hoshino were far stronger and fit in comparsion of the average girls, and while she and Tsuchiya had bodies that still remembered kids bodies, Hoshino and Suzuki had fair breasts and strong legs. Every part that Shiho examined, reminded Nakajima how beautiful her pets were.

Shiho then stood behind the two girls, with one hand lightly placed behind the girls necks, and gave an order, in a low but firm tone:

\- Kneel down and bend over.

Suzuki and Hoshino nodded and put themselves with elbows and knees in the room mat. Shiho kneeled down behind them while Nakajima kneeled down in front of them. Shiho begun to caress the two girls rears, making them arch a little. Nakajima then purred in a slow and polite voice:

\- Master Nishizumi, allow-me to propose a little game. Let's see with one of them can restrain themselves for most time?

\- I Agree – Shiho muttered while circling her fingers along Suzuki and Hoshino hips.

\- Okay my pets – Nakajima then said to her girls, softly holding their chins – You can't touch eachother neither yourselves,  let's begun...

Shiho's hands then begun to slip under their crotches, and fondle their already moist vaginas. After some movements along the girls labias, Shiho's fingers slowly gone inside the girls, and at this point both mechanics were breathing heavier and tensing their fingers on the mat. Nakajima watched amused while Shiho's movements begun to became more vigorous and the rest of ther hands rub against the outside of the girls vulvas and clitoris. After some minutes Nakajima begun to recognize her pets signs: Hoshino begun to moan in each respiration, while while she trembled more and more in her legs, and Suzuki arms and legs were stiffen, while it was visible her respiration acellerating. Both girls were really sweaty and at some point Nakajima politely muttered to their host.

\- Master Nishizumi, they are already losing their determination, feel yourself welcomed to raise the bar against them.

Nishizumi Shiho was unphased by the effort needed to work on the two girls at te same time: no sweat or sign of tireness, her face was just like the begun of their meeting, except by a little grin in her mouth, and that grin became a little larger when she heard Nakajima's comment and nod with her head. She slowly twisted her wrists and, while her indexes, middle and ring fingers were already inside the two girls dripping pussies, she insert her wer thumbs in their arses, clinging their private parts and acellerating even more the movement of her three longer finger pairs.

After that point, Suzuki and Hoshino had lost any will to restrain their behavior for the sake of the competition, both girls were moaning louder and spasming with each heat wave they felt, as their arms and legs were almost givin up as their sweat was dripping in the mat floor. Then Hoshino released an high-pitched moan, that died in the middle, and her body colpased at the floor, and just some seconds later, Suzuki froze both her moving and her respiration for some seconds, also colapsing into the mat after that.

While both girls were at the ground, panting and gasping, Shiho gave them two pats at their hips and stood sit watching the duo's slow recuperation, with some amuse. Nakajima then spoke in her monotone:

\- Well, that was an really balanced dispute. Now, since you two played so well, I order you two to congratulate your opponent.

After heard that, Suzuki and Hoshino found forces to lift themselves from the ground, and grapple themselves in a long and intense kiss; kneeled down, with legs spread open and torsos tightly pressed against eachother, the two mechanics proceeded in a session of long kisses, small bites, breast sucking, groping and licking, all of that without any particular order nor plan. The seldom moments they open their eyes, it were locked in eachother. Nakajima watched this scene for some minutes, and then she aproached of her girls, while givin an inquisitive look to Shiho; after the head of Nishizumi family nodded in agreement, she watched while Nakajima slide her hands under the girls hips, and begun to caress their private parts.

Under the gaze of their host, Nakajima begun to slowly please her girls. Due to the fact that she knew pretty well their spots, some minutes were well spended by her, making her pets come three or four times (at some point they were so over their heads that even for Nakajima was hard to tell id they were havin another orgasm or not).

After some time, Nakajima lift up her hands and purred in a low voice.

\- That's enough fun for you two.

Suzuki and Hoshino collapsed in the floor gasping, wet and exausted. With the little strenght they had, the duo got closer and hug themselves, touching foreheads and exchanging kisses in the face. Shiho, who had an small smile in her face, stood up and called one of the maidens (Nakajima tought for an instant how should be the job of that ladies, taking for reference their silent behavior during their whole “performance”), and the Nishizumi family head gave her some instructions, and the maid nodded, before leave the room. Shiho then sat at Nakajima side, and spoke in a less, but still formal tone:

\- And what my Daughter plan to do after her victory? I assume that she must have layed her plans with her maintance department.

\- Well – Nakajima felt herself surprisingly insecure in this part of the meeting – She usually keeps her plans pretty open to the whole crew, but she asks to our student counscil to arrange sparring matches with the greater number of adversaries, to give experience to our crew.

\- And about her line-up? - Shiho asked, with her eyes onto the two collapsed girls at her mat – even it her so called “ragtag bunch of mistfits” seemed to make the crowd to cheer for the underdog, she intends to keep that sort of... unortodox pratice?

\- Yeah, I guess – Nakajima answered – She said that an assortment of tanks like that helps her into the concept of... unusual pratices.

\- I still do not see the value of this tatics – Shiho muttered, while crossing her arms – It's more expensive, unruly and improvised to maintance this kind of squad, isn't it?

\- Well, surely is – Nakajima answered, with an little smile – but me and my team usually like this, the knowledge we gather in so short amount of time is priceless.

\- I see – Shiho said, and then her maid had return, holding a tray. Shiho stood up – I would like to discuss about this in another time.

Nakajima nodded and watched while Shiho and her maid stopped right in front of Hoshino and Suzuki. Shiho then spoke, with her commanding tone:

\- Stand up.

The girls obeyed her, and then Nakajima saw that the tray was filled with towels, an bowl of water and a little box. Shiho then roll up her sleeves, wet one of the towels and proceeded to wash away the sweat of the girls bodies with it. She gently passed the wet towels through the whole extension of Suzuki and Hoshino dark skin, then used another set of towels to dry them up. Although of the force that her figure suggest, she was doing an surprisingly delicate job.

Then she opened the box and even brushed the girls hair, before fetch their clothes and dress them again. After she finished, she put two  white scarfs over the girls shoulders, to hide their hickey s and bruises in the neck and chest. Finishing her grooming of the girls with an kiss in their foreheads, she sat back in her original place, as her maid, and Suzuki and Hoshino sat a l on g side Nakajima.

\- Thanks for this meeting – Shiho annouced, now back to her strict pose – Now I must attend to other errands. I will leave you ladies to enjoy the party – And bowed to the girls.

\- We aprecciate it too – Nakajima said, while she and her team retributed the bow – Thanks.

\- Also thanks for the party – Suzuki added.

\- And this scarfs – Hoshino concluded.

\- You're welcome – Shiho said – Now, my headmaid will guide you ladies back to the party. Have an pleasant evening.

The three girls walked behind the maid and, after they passed through the big door, they were almost bombarded by an angst Tsuchiya.

\- Nakajima-sempai – She said, barely able to contain her dispair – I'm SO sorry! I screwed up!

\- Calm down Tsuchi – Nakajima said smoothly, holding her shoulders – We're still in the party, let's keep our pose, shall we?

\- But I sidetracked – Tsuchiya was almost crying – And let you guys down – She then turned to Suzuki and Hoshino – and I had promissed to keep my eyes on you two...

\- Tsuchi, it's okay – Suzuki said, putting the girl's head in her chest in a motherly fashion – We're okay... and we're not mad at you.

\- Yeah – Hoshino added, patting the younger girl's back – It was a piece of cake! Although, your mistake only proves the fact that you are the kid in the gang.

Suzuki and Hoshino high-fived again.

\- I hate you two... - Tsuchiya then looked to the marks of Suzuki's chest – What the hell?! You girls got beaten up inside there?

\- It was the boss door, wasn't? - Nakajima said, with an smile – But do not worry, these are the “good” kind of bruises...

Tsuchiya then looked back to Suzuki and Hoshino with an large grin...

\- My my... you two got totalled by that powerfull cougar...

\- If that “Cougar” is my mother, you girls surely caused an good impression – Miho said, after appeared right alongside the automobile department and scaring the shit out of them, again.

\- Nishizumi commander – Nakajima said with an greeting, while Tsuchiya was trying to hide her face beetween Hoshino and Suzuki – You already talked to your mother?

\- She looked for me – Miho said – and told me that I had made an “satisfactory coven” in Ooarai.

\- She said only that? - Nakajima felt somewhat disappointed by that description.

\- From my mother? To Me? - Miho said, putting her hand around Nakajima's hands – That is the best compliment that I heard in the last months! I can't put in words how much I appreciate the help you girls gave me!

\- It was our pleasure – Nakajima said, trying to not think in the double meaning of that words – But if you don't mind, we're would like to get going, since Hoshino and Suzuki needs to rest and, we've already had enough of this high-class party for now...

\- Of course! - Miho said, pointing to the exit – I will leave you girls at the door! Honestly, if this party wasn't in my own house, I would get out myself...

The girls walked through the garden and at some point, Miho stopped the small talk and opened her purse.

\- By the way, I'm wanna give you this – She then gave some bright, industrialized snacks to Tsuchiya – I don't wanna let my guest leave my house without eating something, right?

Holding the candies, Tsuchiya launched herself onto Miho in the most honest and sincere hug she had ever gave to someone.

\- Commander – Tsuchiya said almost cleaning her eyes – You're an amazing human being...

Nakajima gave an small chuckle while Suzuki and Hoshino sincronized facepalmed themselves. The light mood was interrupted by an voice comming from the party, calling Miho. When the group turn in the voice direction, they saw the commander's older sister Maho Nishizumi, comming in their way in quick steps, and just behind her was her vice-commander, Erika Itsumi.

\- Oh my, and there we go... - Miho muttered to herself.

At the moment that Maho reached the group, she  falled in Miho's feets, clinging over her dress

\- Why had you leaved me in that room?! - Maho said, in a somewhat desperate tone, tottaly unfitted  for her persona – Why don't you punish me, please?!

\- Maho! - Miho scolded her, and Maho whined while kneeled in the middle of the garden, with tears flowing out of her eyes – You're embarrassing me in front of my guests! Shame on you! - She then turned to Erika, who finally catch up with the group – What a heck Erica! I told you to kept her inside the room!

\- I tried – Erika answered, in her already famous dry and angry tone – We're lucky that I managed to put the dress in her and made her came here by the garden! Otherwise the whole party would have seen Maho-senpai running naked through the main hall! And her current state is your fault!

\- We're not going through this again, Erika! - Miho said in a sharp tone, making the vice-commander hold her tongue – Take her back through the same path you came; if anyone asks, claims that she's having low blood pressure. I'll clean this situation and meet you girls in my room in some minutes.

\- Yes... Sir – Erika snarkly said – She then put the broken and sobbing Maho up in her feets, brushed away the dirt from her dress, and proceeded to guide her commander with a lot of caring words and gestures back through the garden.

\- Well, I'm really sorry for that – Miho said with an tired smile to her group. The four girls were with eyes and mouth wide open. After some seconds, Nakajima only managed to say:

\- You need some... help, with this?

\- Thanks but no – Miho answered – This is an mess that I must clean up myself. Remember of our victory against my sister's school? Well, this took an heavy toll over her and all the strict structure she created to herself. At one day, when she decided to confront me about my methods, she just had an breakdown and begun to have some REALLY self-humiliating tendencies. You can imagine the picture, right?

\- Well, sorry to see you in this situation.

\- Thanks – Miho said –  I'm presume you ladies know that I'll hope that you never speak about what just happened to anyone, okay? I'm counting only with Erika to help me here, and even if my past with her is far from solved, this partnership is working... Do you mind if I leave your ladies alone for now to deal with this?

\- Not at all – Suzuki, Hoshino and Tsuchiya said toghether.

\- Great – Miho answer – I'll contact you soon, Nakajima-san, seems that this meeting will be more pleasuring that we first expected – She then turned around and waved an goodbye to the Leopan team.

...

After passing through the gates of Nishizumi Family Manor, the girls kept themselves at silence by sometime. Until Tsuchiya broke the silence.

\- Well, now we know why she hates this “secret society” so much...

\- That's why It's better to us to never let our guard down – Nakajima anounced – We're gonna always protect ourselves, deal?

\- Deal – all the girls said.

\- And now, to reward ourselves to an well concluded mission – Nakajima said with an smile – We will dine at the pizza parlor, I'll pay it!

\- Are you sure? - Suzuki asked – I'm actually really hungry...

\- I'm in! - Tsuciya shouted – Snacks and pizza will be the only way to  forgot what we just saw!

\- I agree – Nakajima  agreed – And then we can talk to Tsuchi what happened behind that doors.

\- Oooh boss fight - |Tsuchiya said – It was rough?

\- You bet! - Hoshino said – We sweated a lot, and at some points we're barely managed to stand up...

\- ...It was an breath-taking experience – Suzuki continued – It drained me...

\- Sounds like this will be some sort of the “double-intended jokes festival” - Nakajima stated. The girls laughed and enjoy the rest of the day in their own old fashion.

 

 


End file.
